Which Slater
by hotapps
Summary: Amelia De Silva's story. Paul's triplet sons all want Milly. Who will she choose? Plus a ghost with a mysterious death. But they wouldn't, would they? Complete!
1. Amelia De Silva

Ok. So here's the deal. I'm Amelia De Silva, daughter of Suze and Jesse and sister to Cam and Morgan De Silva. Yes, I am a De Silva. And what a curse it is. So anyway here's my week so far.

I go to Mission Academy in Carmel, California. My best friends are Melanie Peterson, Hilary Nightingale and Jordan Slater. It all started two days ago, on Monday. I was leaving for school…well, actually I was waiting for my brother Cam to drive Morgan and I to school but I was waiting for him because he was waiting for my sister because she was getting ready for school and everyone knows not to disturb her otherwise you'd get a serious head injury. Finally Morgan finished in the bathroom and we could go, mind you she made us an hour late. But my parents are friends with the principal, Father Dom, so I didn't think he minded. But Sister Ernestine, well, that was a whole different story. She went INSANE. Insane in the membrane! My mum was like "Is she still around?" She still asks the same question now and then even though I've been at the Mission pretty much my whole life and still have another two years to go. I'm 16 and in the tenth grade. And let me tell you, it is no picnic. Back to the story. I was walking to my English class when I saw a shimmer of silver in the corner of my eye. Oh, sorry. Didn't I mention I had a certain gift? Actually more like a curse in my opinion. Father Dom disagrees and says it's a "Gift from God." Sorry, I'll just cut to the chase. Although I try to avoid it at all costs. I am a Mediator. I can see, speak, touch and communicate with the dead (NO! I don't mean that touch, you sickos!) When I saw this ghost in the breezeway, I turned around and gestured for her to follow me to the Mission graveyard.

"What?" I said, actually hissed when we got there.

"Are you the mediator?"

"Well, duh. Otherwise I obviously wouldn't be able to see you."

"Well sooorry!"

"No, look, I'm sorry. Let's start again. Hi I'm Amelia De Silva and I am the mediator. How may I be of service to you?"

"Well, I-" But she never finished because someone was walking toward us. She dematerialised and left me with the stranger. Well, it actually turns out he is my best friend, Jordan Slater's troublemaker triplet, Nick Slater. (Yes, there are three! I'll get to the third one in a minute)

"Milly? Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, no one. Just myself. It helps with the stress of school."

"You come to a graveyard to be calm?"

"What? I'm aloud to. But now I gotta get back to class."

"Come on, it's just English."

"Yeah, well at least it's something I'm good at."

"Whatever. So, do ya wanna get outta here?"

"And what? Go drink driving?"

"Something like that. Come on, it'll be fun"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"It wouldn't hurt"

"You know what Nick? Maybe another time, I need to get to class."

"Party pooper. You owe me!"

"Hmmm. Don't count on it." I said under my breath as I left. God, that guy gave me the creeps. I mean sure he's hot but (that brings me to the third Slater) so is his other triplet brother Dean. OH MY GOD! I swear when I see him it's a shock. That cute brown, curly hair and that gorgeous tan! AND his buff body. But not too buff. He looks good enough to eat. If only he'd like me. But he goes out with Peta Summers, the skankiest chick on the planet! He deserves better. Like me! Kidding, I'm not a stuck up bitch. But he does deserve better. So back to the story. There was no way I was going to English. Oh my God, my worst subject. I know I said it was the only thing I was good at but I had to lie to Nick. Like I said he wasn't good news. I was in fact, going to see Father D. I went into the main office and the receptionist said to go right in. I creaked the door open, peeped inside before entering and plopped myself down in the chair at the front of his desk.

"Susannah. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, you see Father, I was encountered by another ghost. I did what you said and took her to the graveyard to help her with unfinished business but didn't get to finish because I was rudely interrupted by a certain person called Slater."

"Which one? Dean? Why would he go to the graveyard?"

"No, not Dean. I wish. I meant Nick."

"Oh. Why was he there?"

"What do you think? He was gonna go out the back way and wag."

"Amelia. Didn't you stop him?"

"Actually, no, because he asked me to go with him."

"Amelia!"

"As if! I can't even stand being in the same room as him! I would never go off with him." I shivered and gagged.

"Well, I'm glad you made the right decision. _silence_ Oh Amelia you'd better go. Your breaks on and I have work to do. Go and talk to your friends." (a/n I know pointless convo but hey)

"Ok. See ya Father Dom."

"Yes, good bye Amelia."

So I left him in peace and went to find my friends, Mel, Hils and Jordo. I found them where I always find them. Waiting for me at my locker. I keep trying to tell them to wait at our table but my locker has a certain attraction I wasn't aware of and am still clueless. Anyway, when they saw me Mel started with

"Where were you? You missed Homeroom AND English."

"Well, Morgan made us late again and Father Dom wanted to see me so…yeah. Sorry"

"Well you didn't miss much. Teachers were delusional and taught us junk anyway"

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna need Shakespeare to get into college" Hils said.

"You never know. When you're older you'll probably be like 'I wish I studied more Shakespeare'" I replied

"Are you serious? It's sooo boring. Why can't he speak English for once?" Jordo joined in.

"Well, he actually was speaking English. Just in a Latinish way" I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok. Now my brain aches from talking about Shakespeare. We just had a WHOLE double on it."

"Well I'm sorry." I told him, and kissed his forehead to make it feel better. (a/n You know like when you were five and when you hurt yourself your parents would kiss the wound better? Oh maybe that's just me.)

"Hey, if it means I get that, then I'm all for it." He replied.

"Slater!" and I pushed him playfully. (We're just friends!)

"Yeah" I heard from behind me. I turned around and I saw two bright baby blues looking at me. It was Dean Slater! OMG! Ahhh! Do I look ok?

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. That's just great. The only times I've talked to him I sound like a mouse dying. I bet that was attractive.

"Well, you said my name I was just…" But then he saw Jordan and realized his mistake. "Oh. Sorry" And he walked away. Humph! I wish he would talk to me. And ask me out. But I'm too plain for his liking. Plain Jane. I mean he dates the most popular girl in school and he's rich and I am none of those.

"Ahhh! I told you not to call me that! There are three of us. It gets too confusing." Jordan interrupted. My thoughts, I mean. Interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, if I get to look into his eye-I-I'm hungry" I never mentioned to Jordan that I liked his brother, Dean. sigh Milly Slater. It has a nice ring to it. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I mean I don't even really know him. And I'm getting off subject.

"Me too" Hils and Mel said in unison. We started walking towards the courtyard chatting but Jordan just looked at me. He was looking so hard at me I felt like I had something on my face. I reached up to check what it was.

"What?" I asked him. It was kind of getting annoying. And silent.

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Actually, I was thinking of going to see that new movie…ummm…The Omen."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me on Friday night."

"I'd love to. As friends."

"Yeah, as friends. Cool. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sevens great." We don't have a bell system here so you have to keep an eye on the time yourself. When I looked at my watch it told me that it was time for Spanish. I wanted to take French but Mum wouldn't let me. I mean it's not like I need to take the class. Dad can speak Spanish so what's the point? (a/n you know how Suze always wished she had taken Spanish instead of French) But she was so naggy about it, so just to get her off my back I ticked the little square with the word SPANISH next to it on my electives form.

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll call you to finish our convo. But right now I have Spanish with the Hoare." Yes I know I spelt whore wrong. That was what my Spanish teachers name was. No joke. So we all just call her Hoare for short. Mrs Hoare. Hmmm. How she coped in school I do not know. The hoarinator. That's a good one.

"No, it's fine I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk then" (we had no other classes together. That's why he won't see me again 'til tomorrow)

'Oh, ok. See ya. Enjoy French!"

"I'll try. Woo hoo!" I love his sarcastic party noises. It makes me laugh. My smile broadened and I left for Spanish.


	2. Skanky yet Sweet

So that's the most exciting thing that happened this week. I don't even know why it was exciting. I mean we're just friends. We go to the movies all the time together as friends. But for some reason I was now pulling everything out of my wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow night. Why did I leave it until the night before to prepare I do not know. Because he's just a friend and you don't need to look any nicer than you normally do when you're around him, a little voice inside my head told me. I mean I don't even look bad. I wasn't one of those ugly children, but I wasn't born gorgeous either. I mean I have pretty nice hair, chestnut colour with a side fringe and loads of layers, green eyes, like my mum's, beautiful as emeralds everyone says and I have a good figure, not anorexic skinny but it's not like I should go on the Biggest Loser either. Just normal sized. And the slightest tan from my dad. Anyway, here I was on a Thursday night, going through my wardrobe for a suitable outfit to go to the movies with my friend. I mean Jordan. Why did I just say 'my friend'? God, I know his name. I think it's so that I realize that he's just my friend and NOT my boyfriend. I should really do my homework now.

"Milly, dinner" Cam hollered up the stairs. Ohhh what a shame. Homework will have to wait another hour. I'm glad that this time he didn't come into my room without knocking which is what he normally does. He would have teased me about a date, (even though it wasn't one) seeing my clothes lined up on hangers on my wardrobe door while I decided on my outfit. Gosh, a girl needs privacy. Imagine if I had been making out with a guy or getting dressed. Not that I make out with guys often. In fact, I've never even been kissed. I know, it's sad. But guys at school are jerks and the ones that are all right like Jordan and Dean for example, are either taken or wouldn't even consider me as a girlfriend figure because of our friendship. So I made my way down the stairs and into the dining room and sat down at my usual spot. Cam already there and Morgan just strolling in and we began our "family communication time" which was what mum and dad called it.

"So, Milly how's school? Do you need help with your homework after dinner?"

"Nope. I'm good. Mum, I'll be going to the movies tomorrow night. Jordo will pick me up at seven, so I can't come to yoga with you."

"Oh my god. You actually have a date? I thought I'd never see the day" Morgan stated.

"Anananan." I said in a baby voice as if to mimic her but in noises if you know what I mean. "At least I'm not a skank!"

"Amelia de Silva! Don't use that language at the table! And don't call your sister a-a-a…" My father tried to say.

"skank?" I finished for him. He never could say the insults us kids use like skank or whore or slut. He thought it was improper language. I mean, I guess it was but they're insults and we're sisters. We're bound to call each other names.

"Don't say that word! It isn't proper, not nice. Ok?"

"Yes, dad." I said in an obedient way but when he turned to talk to mum I pulled a face at Morgan. She is so annoying.

"And by the way, Morgan, it's not a date it's just a movie with my friend."

"Which one honey?" Mum asked me.

"Jordo."

"Jordo? Does Jordo have a proper name?" Mum asked.

"Jordan Christian Slater." Just then Mum's jaw dropped. My father looked at me as if not to believe what I was saying.

"When did you meet this Jordan?" Dad asked

"Well, he's new this year. He came at the beginning of the year from Seattle and has two triplet brothers, Nick and Dean. Why?"

"Oh. No reason. Just hope that he's nice. Is he nice honey?" Mum this time.

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be friends." And that's where the conversation ended. And for the rest of 'family communication time' we were silent, eating our chicken. Finally dinner was finished. I was free to go back to my room but Mum called me into the kitchen to help with the dishes. I took a tea towel out of the draw and began drying while Mum washed. Then I remembered Mum's surprised look when I told them about Jordo.

"Hey Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask about Jordan?"

"I told you. Need to know if he's nice"

"Oh come on, Mum. I saw the look on your face when I mentioned his name."

"Honey, it's nothing."

"Mum! Spill." So she did.(that line works every time) She told me how his father, Paul, was a mediator too. (Yes, I told her about my gift. So sue me) She told me how he tried to kill her and how always used to hit on her and even kissed her when he knew that she was in love with dad. She hadn't seen him since their winter formal and that's why she was surprised. She hadn't seen him for so long and didn't think he would ever come back. And even that he had moved on and got married and had kids.

"And you were still friends after what he did?"

"Well, after he saw how much I loved your father he sort of let us be and said he hoped we'd be happy together. We became friends because there was so much history in our friendship that I couldn't help look back and laugh. Although at the time I didn't think so, it was probably some of the best few years of my life. My teenage years were the craziest times in my mediator life." She said with a laugh.

"Well, Jordan and I are just friends. He's really cool to hang with. I mean, I don't even know if he's a mediator."

"I know he's alright from how you describe him, I just don't want you to get hurt. And as for not knowing if he's a mediator, its more than likely that he is, as well as his brothers. I mean if you asked him his answer will probably be yes."

"Thanks for the advice but I don't think I'll be asking any time soon. I mean I just met him and if I ask too early and he's not one he'll think I'm crazy. I don't think I could trust him with my gift yet, you know? I mean, we just met. We're just friends."

"Well, that's what I thought about Paul and I but he wanted more."

"Mum, I swear he's a good guy."

"And I don't doubt that, I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks Mum." And she pulled me into a hug. "But you know who scares me? Nick Slater." We pulled away from our hug.

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He's just a troublemaker. He's kinda creepy."

"Well, stay away from him ok? You're my baby girl. I don't want him hurting you."

"Oh, don't worry. I stay away from him as much as I can. So are you going to see Paul now that he's in town?"

"Well I suppose I have to. And if I don't visit him, he'll eventually visit me."

"So does Dad know about Paul?"

"Of course. I can't keep a secret from him. He has his tricks and so I kind of give in."

"Ok. I don't want to know what those tricks include. Well, do you think you could let me know when? I wouldn't mind meeting Paul and his family."

"I guess. In fact I think we should go as a family. I haven't seen him for so long, it'll be good to catch up. I'll call him and see what's up."

"Cool. Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yep. I'll let you know when we're going, k?"

"k. Call me if you need me, Mum. I'm just up the stairs." So finally I was allowed to go up to my room to finish my outfit crisis and do Spanish homework but when I opened my bedroom door I saw a stranger waiting for me.

"Hi, we never got to talk in the graveyard the other day."

It was the ghost from Monday morning. Hey that could be a title for a murder mystery, like an Agatha Christie or whatever." Anyway, this girl had honey blonde hair with highlights; she was a good size, nice figure, A bit smaller than me. She had a tan probably from the beach and she wore the shortest, skankiest dress I had ever seen. It finished just below her bum. It was white and strapless, sort of a corset top which was tight until it hit her lower back and flared out where the corset finished with white strips of material, sort of rip looking. Her hair was in curlish waves with two bits of hair from each side of her face brought back and met in the middle at the back of her head. She had the cutest shoes. They were like metallic silvery pink colour like the ones off Legally Blonde when Elle Woods dresses up like a bunny.

"Oh yeah. So what's up? What's your name, first of all."

"Oh, I'm Aurora. Aurora Remi."

"Cool name. I'm-"

"Amelia De Silva"

"Wow. Good memory. But I prefer Milly" This girl wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"Oh, sure."

"So, no offence Aur-do you mind if I call you Aur? Aurora's too hard to say." She nodded "how'd you die?"

"Well, I was at a party and I had one drink, ONE! But the next minute I didn't even belong to my body anymore. I mean I don't understand. Why did I die so suddenly? I mean, I've drunken before at parties but never had these side affects before."

Ok, I take back what I said about her being dumb. I was just gonna tell her that if she had had these side affects before, she would be dead so much earlier than she was. But I stopped myself just in time. She was obviously a ditzy skank at wherever she went to high school but she was willing to co-operate so I wasn't complaining.

"Ok. Well, where did you die and when?"

"I was at a party at Tati's place, 9 Amy Avenue, three weeks ago." Whoa! Amy Avenue is such a rich street. She must have been wealthy or at least her friend was.

"What's Tati's name?"

"Tatiana Marigold. She's my best friend."

"Maybe I'll visit Tatiana and ask some question. She might have some ideas of how and who killed you." I said, more to myself.

"You think I was murdered?"

"Most probably."

"But who would want to kill me? Everybody likes me."

"No offence but that's probably not true."

"What do you mean 'probably not true' everyone does like me. I have…well had a great boyfriend, I was friends with everyone even the outsider girl with acne."

"I agree that you're nice but everyone has enemies. I mean Peta Summers is my rival."

"Peta Summers! I used to go to primary school with her. But then she got all too cool for school and started hanging out with the TCs (too cools). When she was my friend she said she was going to RLS with me and Tati but when she became friends with Summer Peterson she went to Mission Academy. Skanks!" Ha ha Peta Summers, Summer Peterson. So weird. Wait a minute what did she call me?

"Excuse Me! I go to the Mission Academy!"

"Oh yeah. That's where we went to the graveyard." Aurora said with a giggle.

"Yeah! And don't call me a skank."

"Oh, sorry. Everyone except you is a skank."

"Excuse me. My friends are very nice. They are NOT skanks. Especially Jordo coz he's a guy."

"OK! Peta Summers and her TCs are skanks. And the jocks are jerks"

"Except Dean Slater, sigh" We said together.

"Hey, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, So?"

"You're not allowed to check out other guys!"

"I am now!" and then we both laughed coz she's a ghost and can't have a boyfriend.

"Well, tomorrow I can't help you but next week we'll visit Tatiana."

"k. Thanks Milly."

"No probs, Bob" and she dematerialized. So finally I could do my homework. Just take a glance at the clock. It read 9:59. Oh well, bed time. Homework has to wait 'til tomorrow.


	3. Morgan, Why Didn't you tell me?

**A/N Oh my God, guys.** **It's been so long and I am soooo sorry! But we moved house and so for about 1 month I haven't been able to update. But then our computer crashed and so it was about a month 'til we got a new one but we still haven't got internet and so now I'm on my aunt's lap top because she's in the Solomon Islands and gave it to us to use while she's gone. So I am going to update more often in the next month. At least I'll try to. **

**Oh and sorry about the Father Dom/Milly convo where I call Milly Susannah. I have no idea why I did that. Won't happen again.**

**Soz to tell you my whole life story.**

**On with the story. Here's the third chappy of Which Slater?**

"And today, Friday 18th of August is going to be sunny, sunny, sunny in Carmel California. Here's Tracy with a news update" What the? Oh my alarm clock. I don't wanna go to school! Wait a minute, Friday 18th? Oh my giddy god. Tonight's the night. Movie night. I haven't even decided what to wear. Ahhhh! Ok calm. Itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout down came the rain and washed the spider out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain and itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again. Ok I feel better. So I want my outfit to say "Friends? Maybe we could be more" but not "I want you so bad!" Yes. Um…time? 7:00? I only have an hour to get ready for school. Dang. I'll have to decide when I get home.

**50 minutes later**

Did my cleansing, toning and moisturizing, did my make up. Now what to where? I think I'll go with my Power puff girl outfit. Ok power puff tee, Calvin Klein mini, hot pink, closed toe flip flops and blue bolero. I looked in the mirror and saw the state of my hair. EEWWW! So I got my big knot brushing hair brush and my detangler and slowly started brushing it out. OMG! A knot! A really big knot! Ow! Ow! owowowowowowow! Finally, its out. Ok ready with 10 minutes to spare!

I can now go downstairs and have breakfast.

"If it's lovin' that you want you should make me your girl. If it's loving that you need baby come and share my world" Am I singing?

"Good morning, honey. Want one?" Mum said while making coffee.

"Morning. Yes thanks. Dad's already at work?"

"Yeah. He said he loves you and he'll see you tonight."

"K. When are you going to ring Paul?"

"Maybe tonight. Is Jordan picking you up?"

"Yep. 7pm"

"Ok. Well, I'll see you tonight"

"Bye Mum." And she kissed Cam and I goodbye.

"If it's loving that you want you should make me your girl. If it's loving that you need baby come and share my world" I'm singing AGAIN!

"Whoa. Milly, are you ok?" Cam said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You're singing. You never sing" He states with a concerned look on his face.

"I woke up to that song on the radio alarm clock. It's in my head." I grabbed my coffee and an apple and said "Let's go."

"We have to wait for Morgan. Surprise, Surprise."

Again? This is really getting on my nerves. I put my coffee and apple down and started walking up the stairs toward her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked.

"You'll see"

"No, Mil." I heard from the bottom of the stairs. "Fine, it's your funeral."

I walked up to her door and knocked. "Morgan! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!"

"Get lost! I'm almost ready!"

"I'm coming in."

"No you're…" and I walked in to find her making out with a ghost! And a hot one at that.

"Morgan! What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah well I see that."

"It's nothing-"

I interrupted her "Why didn't you tell me you're a mediator?"

"A what-er?"

"You can see and speak to ghosts." I said with a groan.

"So, you can see him?"

"Yes! But how long? It can't have been long because you don't even know what you are"

"Oh, actually I've been able to see ghosts for years now."

"How many?"

"Oh, say 10 years"

"10 YEARS! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?"

"I'm one too. I wouldn't have thought you were a freak or anything."

"What about Mum? She would've."

"Maybe, but considering she's also a mediator, she would've just been maybe surprised that you didn't tell her, like me."

"You've told Mum about being a meditater?"

"Mediator. And like I said, it wouldn't have been a big shocker to her."

"But I…?"

"Look. Let's talk about this later. We're going to be late for school. Bye, anonymous ghost."

"Bye Zachy! I'll see you after school." And she blew him a kiss as I dragged her out the door.

So finally we got to school and I took Morgan straight to Father D.

"Hello Amelia. And Morgan?"

"Oh, is there a problem Father?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you brought your sister."

"Yeah, well she's a mediator."

"What? Are you really Morgan?"

"I'm a what?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, so she doesn't know what she can actually do?"

"Yeah. Well I found her 'talking' to a spirit this morning in her bedroom." I used the air quotations, too.

"I see." He said in a disapproving manner.

"I don't actually know who he is." She said. "But his name is Zach; he's really sweet and sexy and has the sweetest ar-ahhh!" I elbowed her before she said anything she'd regret.

"Well, why don't you two sit down and we can talk about this."

"You mean I can miss class now I have this power? YES!" Father Dom looked at her surprised at her reaction to that.

'But why do you believe me and Milly? You're probably going FREAK…!"

"No, because I also have your ability."

"Wow. How many of us are there? So far I know of 4. Anymore?"

"Well, yes actually there is…"

"Wow. Ok Father D, we're getting off the point. She has this gift. She has a lot to learn. What do you suggest?"

"Well, I would suggest that you talk to your parents about it first and tell them about Morgan. And after you do see what they say-"

"Hold on, Father. Did you say _parents? _I thought my mum was the only other with my gift in our family."

"Oh no. your father is one too. But I suggest you talk to them first as I don't want to tell you something your parents don't want you to know. Here are your passes and I hope all goes well."

"Thanks, Father Dom."

"Bye!" Morgan said.

"Good bye girls."

"Wow" Morgan said. "I had no idea our gift was so popular. I thought I was the only one. And they're all from Carmel, California. Weird, Milly. Just weird."

"Yeah. Well make sure you're on time. I have to get ready for the movies, so make sure you're there! I don't want to be late for when Jordan picks me up."

"Fine. But you have to let me have 5 minutes after school to freshen up. I don't want to look bad when I get home to Zachy."

"That's another thing we'll talk about tonight. Fine, but when 5 minutes is up we're gone."

"Fine." She said.

"Fine." I replied. "Now let's go to homeroom."

How was it? Please review! Give me any ideas or questions and I will happily answer them. Well, thanks for reading.


	4. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mediator series. Sadly Meg Cabot does. Dangy, McDang dang.

It was 12.00 when had my first class with Jordo on Friday. Science. Cringe! I swear the only subjects I like are Home Ec and Art.

"Hey Milster! Was up."

"Dunno. The sky I think."

"Original answer." He replied.

"Thanks. So, pumped for tonight?" I asked.

"What's tonight?" He asked, puzzled. At first I thought he was serious but then I say a smile start to play on his lips. I punched him lightly and smiled.

"You are so mean!" I joked as we walked into the lab and sat down at our usual bench.

"Hey, Mean is my middle name!" he joked back.

"Good morning students and God bless you." And Mr Marin started role call.

"So," Jordan whispered. "How is the family?"

"Do you know you have never asked that question to me in your whole life?" I whispered back.

"So, I'm starting now."

"Well, they're fine. All is good. Cam is driving like a junkie, Morgan is currently in a make up crisis and Mum and Dad are extremely affectionate toward each other especially when us kids are in the same room as them." I said with a laugh.

"De Silva?" Mr Martin called.

"Here. Yeah so everything is pretty much normal at home."

"That is just weird. Your house sounds so much more interesting and homey than mine."

"Why? What's happening at your house?"

"Well, we're still unpacking. Dad's never available because of his huge lawsuit and Nick and Dean are so frigging quiet you can hear a pin drop."

"And your Mum?"

"She's home all day doing whatever it is she does and when I get home she's either out with Debbie Mancuso and co. or sleeping."

"Right."

"Right that's our lesson for today. Do pages 38 and 46 for homework in your textbooks." Mr Martin said before dismissing us.

"So did you here any of that lesson?" I asked.

"Why ask me? We never pay attention in science." He replied.

"Yeah, well you don't need to. You're a walking, talking, breathing science machine."

"Whatever. At least you can actually understand Shakespeare's crazy language."

"Fine, then that makes us even."

"Fine. I'll catch you at lunch?"

"See you then."

"Bye." And we split and went to our separate classes, me art him history.

Well the day ended at three and it was time to go home. I went out to wait for Cam and Morgan. After all that stuff this morning I almost forgot about Aurora Remi. I hadn't seen her all week. Sure I said I was busy the rest of the week but I thought she'd drop in at least once. I kind of liked her company. She was sweet. And had an awesome taste for fashion. Oh well.

"Hey Mil. Morgan late as usual?" Cam came up to me and we started heading toward the car.

"No I said she could have a fiver after school but if she takes longer then we're leaving without her."

"Good plan. Like that's gonna help."

"Well, I reminded her that I am going to the movies and need to get home to get ready so I'm not running late. She doesn't like ruining love lives. Espesh (a/n especially) when hers is on the line."

"OK. I do not try to understand the concept in a girl's mind."

"And it's a good thing too."

"Hey guys." Milly came up beside my window.

"Get in. You're two minutes late." Cam said to her.

"Two minutes? Two minutes is nothing." She replied to him.

"It is if it's you. And if we've got a matter at home to discuss with the parentals." I explained to her.

"Oh yeah. The Medi-"

"Meditating thing." I finished for her due to the presence of Cameron De Silva. I didn't want her to release our secret. "Yeah so we need to get home ASAP." I hinted to Cam.

"Fine." He caught my drift. "But if I get a ticket you are paying for it."

"I promise I will." I said as he stepped on it. It only takes a fiver to get home. But that five minutes was very valuable at this point in time.

Cam parked in the drive way 2 seconds later. I got out and ran up the stairs and into the house. I only have 3 hours to get ready! I'm so gonna be late.

"Hi, honey how was your day?"

"Fine, Mum. Is Dad home tomorrow? We have something to discuss."

"I'll see. He'll probably be home tonight when you get back so you can ask him then."

"k. Thanks mum" I took a muesli bar from the pantry and I kissed her and made my way upstairs.

"I'm getting ready. No one come into my room!" I said as I shut my door. Right. I've got some serious issues to deal with. I got undressed and had a shower. (I have an ensuite. I got the master bedroom. I don't even know why! But it's fine with me.) The hot water ran down my back as I thought about how tonight might happen. Maybe after the movie he'd just take me home without a word. Maybe he really just wants to be friends. I turned of the water, got out, dried myself and wrapped my towel around me. I toned and moisturized and started to pick my makeup when someone dematerialized outside my door just over the threshold.

"What are you doin-?" I started turning around shocked that a ghost would walk in on me!

"It's ok, Mil. It's just me."

"Oh, Aur. Sorry, I thought you were another ghost."

"Sorry. So are you getting ready for your date?"

"Yeah, I'm just doing my make up. Not that it is a date, I mean we're just friends."

"Ok. _silence _Oh My God! That eye shadow is gorgeous! It matches your eyes so well."

"Thanks." I said.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Oh it was on the sale stand in David Jones. I can't believe it was so cheap! It's like an Eddie branded one!"

"Really? How much?" She asked looking surprised.

"$15!"

"$15! That is such a bargain!"

"Yeah well I have to get dressed now so-"

"Oh My God! You have to let me help you choose your outfit!"

"That would be great! I am absolutely clueless on what I should wear!" I laughed.

"YAY! Oh I haven't done this in sooo long!" she squealed.

"Ok, well let's go." About half an hour later we were still deciding when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked them.

"Milly? It's me."

"Morgan, what?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess" so she opened the door and when she shut it and turned back around to look at me she got the biggest fright ever.

"AAAHHH! WHO IS SHE?"

"Morgan! Shut up! Do you want the whole neighbourhood to hear you?" I hissed. "This is Aurora Remi. Aurora this is my sister Morgan."

"So I take it she's a mediator too." Aurora said.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Hi, Morgan." Aurora said waving her hand.

"H-hi?" Morgan replied looking, well, scared!

"Right now that that's done, what do you want Morgan?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were ready. I wanted to see how you looked? But you're not ready so I think I'll wait downstairs. Call me when you're ready." She started walking out when I stopped her.

"Morgs, wait. Why don't you help? I could use more than one opinion."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well if you're sure."

"Sure as I can be." Then she noticed what I was holding.

"Oh My God! Is that…? It is! That's MY top!"

"No it isn't" I said as I tried to hide it.

"Yes, it is! Look I don't mind if you borrow my stuff just tell me first. I've been looking for that top ALL week!"

"But I-" I tried to argue.

"Hello? I'm still here." Aurora interrupted.

"Oh, Sorry."

"Sure. So Morgan what do you think? Don't you love her make up?"

"Yeah, actually I…wait a minute you are wearing MY eyeliner…!"

"Guys, Milly only has another 2 hours left. Can we not argue at this point in time?"

"OMG! Two hours!"

"I know and we still have to do your hair."

"AHHH!" I gasped.

"Milly, calm down, ok? Once I only had half an hour to get ready for a date." Aurora said. I took a deep breathe. Calm, think trees, fairies, ponies, candy. Hmmmm.

"There you go Milly, feel better?" Morgan comforted me.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No worries."

1 hour and 30 minutes later we had picked out my outfit, done my make up and was just straightening the last strand of hair. The others were there to help me with the back bits.

"Ok, guys I'm just going to get dressed. I'll call you when I'm done so you can have a look."

"YAY!" they said in unison. They are so much like each other, I've realized over the past 2 and a half hours they've been together. Morgan stepped out into the hall way and Aurora dematerialized. We decided that my outfit for tonight will consist of my black mid thigh length halter top with my darkish denim sass and bide skinnies with my black flat jiffies, my hoop silver earrings and denim jacket. My hair is straightened with my fringed pinned back into a small quiffe. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready!

So? How was it? Review pls! even if it's bad! I appreciate constructive criticism. Except from my art teacher. Thanks again for reading! Love you all! But can you help me? I don't know if Jordan should make a move on Milly or if they should stay friends till later and Dean brake up with Peta Summers and make the first move on Milly. I don't know which order to have it in. Help!

If I get lots of reviews especially ones that help with chapter 5 it will be up in a matter of days! And that's the chapter you've all been waiting for!


	5. The Date

Hey guys! Thanks for all your help and all your reviews. Here's chapter 5 of Which Slater.

Enjoy!

I heard the door bell downstairs. I opened my door and poked my head around it.

"Dad?" I yelled from my room. No answer. He must not be home yet. "Cam! Can you get that?"

"Why can't you?" He yelled back.

"I can't just open it! I have to make him wait a while."

"Then why can't he wait outside?"

"Cam! Pleeeaaassseee!"

"Fine." And I heard him open the door. As I heard it swing shut and Jordan's voice in the lounge I grabbed my silver clutch and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Milly. May I say, you are looking mighty fine this evening."

"You're not looking too bad yourself." And he winked at me! Ahhh. What does that mean? But I wasn't kidding. Jordo looked HOT tonight. In his dark denim Calvin Kleins and white polo. Oh my God! Am I checking out my best friend? What is up with me? Well, can you blame me? I mean, it was only this morning when I realized why I was so confused that this night was going to be different than all other times we've hung out together. That is because it's just the two of us. Normally Mel and Hilary would be with us, as the close friends that we all are. So it is actually like a date. But he never said it was so that is now the confusing part. Oh well, I'll just take one step at a time, I guess. We walked out to his red convertible BMW! I'm not kidding! RED! It was so hot!

"I've never seen you with this ride before. You always come in your Mazda to school."

"Yeah. Well, Dad wouldn't let me take the good car in the day. Only at night when it's safer. Don't know why. I mean it's like he expects ghosts to come and beat the crap out of it in the middle of the day. Ghosts aren't even real." Oh what little he knew and so from that point on I knew not to ask that particular question that I had wanted to ask him for so long.

"Yeah…" I replied. "But they're both nice cars. I wouldn't mind cruising around in a Mazda as much as I would a BMW." We got in and did up out seat belts. Jordan turned the ignition on and started backing out of our drive way and back onto the road.

"So are you ready for the biggest scare of your life?"

"Why the biggest scare?"

"Only the fact that we're going to see The Omen!"

"The OMEN!" I screeched. "Why the OMEN! Of all movies you just had to pick the scary one!" Ok, I may be a mediator and deal with some ghosts that are scary but that does not make me a fan of horror or thriller.

"I told you we were seeing it on Monday."

"Oh, yeah." I realized. Then there was silence. But a couple of minutes later I burst out "But why the Omen? Why couldn't it have been something like The Break Up? Something with some laughs in it."

"No matter what you do you can NEVER make me watch Jennifer Aniston." He said with a smile on his face.

"Fine but what about a comedy. Comedy is always a crowd favourite."

"Yeah. But there were no comedies on tonight. Besides the Omen isn't scary."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you say get ready for the biggest scare in your life?"

"Because I know how much you just _love_ scary movies." I punched him lightly and smiled.

"Remind me again why we're friends." I said.

"Only because I'm new and you offered to take me under your wing. I was lost but now I'm found."

"Was blind but now I seeeeee!" I sang. We laughed.

"And because of the fact that you find me stunningly attractive." He said sarcastically. Finally we arrived at the cinemas and went to the 'Candy Bar' to get popcorn and what not. Jordan had already purchased the tickets days before we were coming so we took our popcorn (1 extra large. Yeah, Jordo ordered 1 extra large. I don't normally like sharing but I guess I can make an exception.) and slurpies (one each here, thank god!) and got our tickets checked and went into cinema number 1. I was shaking in my boots. As the ads came on I started screaming! Why? OMG! I am such a loser. You'd never be able to tell I deal with ghosts 24/7 with the way I was carrying on.

"Milly! Are you ok?" Jordan asked worriedly, looking at me.

"Yeah, sorry I just…I'm still not used to the idea of seeing the Omen." I whispered to him. There was some ad on how to 'Switch off all mobile phones while in the cinema' and then finally it had all the beginning credits going. (a/n I haven't actually seen the Omen so bear with me here) There was a really scary bit on and without thinking I scooted closer to Jordo and started squeezing his arm. A minute passed and then I heard this high pitched 'Hmmm'. I looked at Jordan and he whispered "Milly? Sorry, but that's starting to hurt."

"Oh my god, sorry" I whispered back with embarrassment. "AHHH!" I squealed and gave his arm one last squeeze. He sucked in a large amount of air and I suddenly realized my hands were still clinging to his arm.

I guess that triggered my bladder because suddenly I really needed to pee.

"Sorry Jordo. I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered.

"Yep." He whispered back. I can't believe he wasn't scared. Well, I was done going to the toilet and just reapplying lip gloss when who should walk in but Peta Summers.

"Milly, I thought you'd have to be in bed by now." She snorted, like the little pig she is.

"And I would've thought that 1 layer of hair spray was enough let along 500 layers." I smirked back.

"Well run along, there's only room for one of us here and we both know you don't belong in front of a mirror."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh well of course you have. A million times because you're blind and can't get over the fact that you're not actually that good looking." (a/n oh snap!) And before she could dig those manicured fingenails into me I ran out, shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breathe and started walking back towards the cinema when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Milly? I thought I saw you come in here. With my brother Jordan?" He sounded high. And drunk. I didn't want to stick around much longer but a strong hand wrapped around my wrist and wouldn't release me.

"Nick, please let go of me!" I said with the slightest lump of fright in my voice.

"Oh Come on. We both know he's gay so there's no one left to go out with but me." And he pulled me close to him and pressed me up against the opposite wall (we were in a hall way so no one could see us) and tried to kiss me. I was struggling and my free hand was trying to push him away but his grip was like iron. But then I remembered my legs existed and so I kneed him in the groin. He bent over moaning.

"No one messes with Amelia De Silva!" I said pointing a finger at him. Some people then came out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"Stomach ache, I guess." I told them then I ran as quick as I could back to the cinema. But when I got back the cinema doors were open and everyone was coming out. I must have been in there longer than I thought. I saw Jordan come out along the line of people.

"Hey, are you ok? You didn't come back I was worried you'd been abducted or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little side tracked is all. So what happened in the end?" I said.

"Oh it was the best but I'm not telling you. You have to see it till the end." He said.

"No way am I seeing that again!" I shivered.

"Are your parents expecting you home soon?" he asked.

"Well, I could call them and tell them what time to expect me. Why?"

"Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked me.

"Sure. I'd love to." I answered. "Let me just make the call."

"Sure, Mil." I walked outside to the phone box, stepped in and dialed my home number. (My cell was at home charging)

"Hello?"

"Mum? Hi"

"Milly? Are you ok? You're not in trouble are you? He didn't attack you and you ran away and now need a lift home do you? Because I told you-" She started saying.

"Mum" I interrupted. "Don't worry! I'm fine, ok? I'm just telling you that don't expect me home earlier than twelve ok?" I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, well I just thought-" She tried.

"Mum, he would never do that."

"Oh, alright well if you're ok then have a good night and no later than twelve, ok?"

"Ok, Mum. Love you long time." I said and hung up. God, she's so embarrassing. I went away from the phone box and up to Jordan. I saw Peta Summers coming out so grabbed Jordo's arm (the right one because I noticed the left was a bit marked. I wonder how that happened?) and steered him in the opposite direction and towards the Broadwater.

"So, how'd you like the movie? Wasn't it the best thing-?"

"It was horrible." I interrupted (I'm into interrupting people aren't I?) "Did you hear me scream? And I scarred your arm, Sorry about that. Do you really think I wanna go through that again? What about you? Do you wanna have to put up with my death grip? I think not!" I said. "So next time think about who you take to see scary movies." He just laughed. LAUGHED! At me!

"God, you crack me up!" And he laughed and laughed for so long I can't even count. He was almost rolling around on the floor, dying with laughter.

"Oh, I bet! And I didn't even get to the joke I was _dying_ to tell." Sarcasm. It's a great thing.

"And that" he said pointing at me "is the real reason why we're friends." And we both started laughing. We had reached the stairs that go down to the beach. I really felt like I wanted to run along the sand and that's exactly what I did. I slipped my jiffies off and started running.

"Milly, what are you doing?"

"Running." I replied.

"Why? It's freezing, you're gonna get sick."

"Wimp!" I yelled at him.

"So, now at this point you're going to tell me that you're going swimming." He said.

"Well, now that's a good idea!" I said. And now that I think about it I wouldn't mind it. So I started to take my jacket off, teasingly. Like a strip tease.

"Milly!" He started walking up to me.

"Oh God, you're so gullible." And he started chasing me.

"Gotcha." And we fell down on top of each other, laughing. And then something really surprising yet good happened. Jordan kissed me! My first kiss! It was just a peck but then he pulled away to seek my approval. I smiled at him and so he resumed kissing me. Going soft then hard. He licked my top lip and nibbled my bottom lip. This felt GOOD! Wait, what am I doing? This is Jordo, my best friend. I had a crush on his brother. I pulled away and sat up.

"Milly? I'm sorry. I-" He looked embarrassed.

"No, it's not you. It's just…we're friends. I mean I liked you kissing me but if we're together do you think our friendship would be the same if we break up?"

"Milly, I will promise to you that no matter what, whether it works out or not, we will always be friends. Ok?"

"Ok. Ditto to what you just said." I smiled at him. "What time is it?"

"Ummm…12:30." Jordo said, looking at his watch. Mmmm…twelve thirty…wait.

"Twelve THIRTY? I was suppose to be home half an hour ago! What am I going to tell the parentals? They are SO gonna go psycho on me. Especially Dad-"

"Milly, chill. Look, I'll take you home and just see what happens. If they do go psycho, then I'll step in."

"But I don't want _you_ to get in trouble. They so won't let us go out if you get the blame."

"This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"But I-" I tried.

"Let's talk about it in the car. We're wasting time. Now you're gonna be even later." He got up off the sand and offered a hand. I took it of course. He pulled me up and we started running towards the car park of the cinema. Finally we were in the car.

"Step on it." I said to him.

"Yes, Miss Bond." He replied.


	6. How Embarrassment!

Well, we didn't exactly go over the speed limit but we were right on the line. We got home 5 minutes after we left. 12:45. I got out of the car and started tip toeing up to the house. I looked round the back and saw it was clear. I did that 'come now, it's clear' hand gesture and Jordo also crept up after me. I told Jordo to stay in our hiding spot until I got to the tree near my (none bay...aargh!) window. I crept around the back and I was almost to my escape/sneak-back-in tree to climb up when I heard this 'Mmmm, mmmhmmm'. My gaze followed the sounds. I don't even believe what I saw, and I was that shocked I let out a little squeak. I don't even want to tell you what I saw. It's _that_ embarrassing. Ok, ok I'll tell you. But I did warn you!

My parents were making out on the day bed on our deck! And might I just add something: EWWW! I didn't even know parents _could_ make out. I mean they're not golden oldies but they're not like teenagers, you know?

When they heard my squeak they stopped straight away and let there arms drop from where ever as if they were immune to each other. They looked at me. Dad's face went red.

"AMELIA DE SILVA!"

"Hi" I said, nervously.

"You were suppose to be home by TWELVE o'clock and what time is it now? Ten to ONE!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of the time. I mean, my watch doesn't exactly go with this outfit, papá, now does it?" I tried to convince him.

"Don't you _papá_ me. I know what it means when you say that."(a/n I don't me he knows what papa means, but the tone milly used it in. anyway, of course he knows what papa means.) Dad told me. Mind you, Mum wasn't doing any of the lecturing.

"Ok, but it's true Dad I-"

"Mr De Silva. I'm sorry, but it was partially my fault. We did lose track of time and then when we got to the car I was so stupid to remember to get petrol before I picked Milly up and so we had to do it after. That's why she's late. Sorry, sir." Jordo looked so real in that act. He could become the next Mel Gibson.

"You took my SIXTEEN year old daughter to a petrol station at TWELVE O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!" He retaliated. I wasn't quite expecting this. I thought he'd cool it and let me go, but NOOO! He just had to say that, didn't he? "So, you're the famous Jordo. Or Jordan Slater as I would refer to you. I wouldn't be surprised if he took her somewhere and tried to hurt her. I'd be surprised if he didn't try to get in her pants."

"DAD!" I stamped my foot. I was almost crying when he said that. Mum noticed and stepped in.

"Honey! Be reasonable." Mum said, trying to reason with Dad. "and Besides I did talk to her. At 10:00. She said she was fine and that they were having a blast."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" He asked.

"Well, I am her mother. I know what not to say to her father and I do get some say in our disciplining. And besides, you were at work and I mean not everything is your business. I mean not everything we do is her business." Mum answered. " and speaking of which, we have some business to finish upstairs so why don't we let Milly go back to her room and let Jordan slip off home and we can finish." She whispered seductively in Dad's ear. But more like a stage whisper since we could all hear it. He smiled sheepishly.

"Mum, you should do acting. What with such a good stage whisper and all. We could hear that WHOLE sentence." She looked back at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Fine but Amelia" Dad said "You are grounded for a week, ok?" I kind of mentally laughed at that. Dad was never very good at dealing out punishments. I mean, sure he starts well but always ends the big lecture with my punishment and a question like 'ok?" Like he's telling me to do it, but he's actually asking me if I will.

"Yes, Dad." And honestly, I'm going to obey this time. Well, maybe. Probably not. But I'll try. So I walked back around to the front to say goodbye to Jordan.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe them. I'm SO sorry. They're never like that." I said, putting my hand over my face and shaking my head slowly from right to left.

"Yeah, well at least your parents care." He stated.

"Don't yours?" I asked.

"I'm sure that somewhere in their hearts they do but they don't show it. It's nice to see you have a good relationship with your parents and brother and sister." I almost laughed at that. He saw my expression and said, "No, seriously. I told you about my family. We're not very communicative."

"Right." I said.

"By the way, what was that 'I'd be surprised if he doesn't try to get into her pants' thing?" He asked, with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, well when my parents and your parents were teens they were all friends…" And so I told him what mum told me minus the mediator stuff.

"Wow. _My_ dad liked _your_ mum? And he tried to…ok." He said, a little taken aback.

"Yeah. Sorry again about them. I just don't know what got into them." I smiled, a little embarrassed. We arrived at his car so I said, "Well, thanks again for tonight. I had a great time." And then accidentally said "That's the understatement of the year." I realized what I had said and bit my lip.

Jordo laughed. "We'll have to do it again sometime." He came closer and kissed my lips. I kissed him back, of course. He pulled me closer and I put my arms around his neck. We stood there for what seemed like the longest, most blissful minutes ever! He pulled away, kissed my forehead and said, "Well it's been fun but I must bid you a due. Good night, fair maiden." He said in his British accent. It was SO cute.

"Thou shall miss me?" I asked him in my attempt at a British accent. Which didn't come out as cute as his.

"Indeed. Until we meet again." And he slid into his car, turned on the ignition, smiled at me and drove off. I smiled and waved after him.

I made my way up to my room where I saw Morgan and Aurora waiting for me in my room.

"Hey, guys." I smiled this really big, goofy smile at them.

"Oh, my God, Milly! I know what that smile means!" Morgan said.

"What happened?" Aurora Said. "Did you kiss?" They both collapsed onto my bed. I tried to hold back my joy but another smile crept up onto my face. Actually, my face started to hurt, I was that happy.

"Milly!" Morgan said excitedly and hugged me. "Your first kiss! How do you feel?" She pulled back.

"I feel phenomenal! Like it's all just a dream and I will soon wake up, disappointed." I said.

"Milly, for some reason, that doesn't even sound like you _like_ him." Aurora said.

"Like him? Of course I-"

"That sounds like you _love _him. Or close to it." She finished.

"Love? I don't think so." I said.

"When you see him do you get butterflies? Does your heart start doing gymnastics? Do you just want to laugh all the time?" Morgan asked. I smiled again, teeth showing and all.

"Now that" Aurora said "is definitely love. I could just see it in your eyes."

"I guess it's _close_ to love. I mean we're best friends and I care about him a lot. We have a lot in common. I mean, I can tell him, pretty much, everything."

Morgan and Aurora just looked at me. "Well, almost everything. The mediator thing certainly isn't something to tell the world about, I mean I guess mum would have told Dad by now but Jordo is something else. And he told me tonight that he doesn't believe in ghosts. I think that says something." I updated with them.

"Well, ok. Start from the beginning of the night. What happened?" Aurora asked, also looking quite excited.


	7. Family Meeting

Hey guys! Thanx for all the great reviews and I just wanna thank **Lotus-Blossom-Arnoweed**for the evil stalker plot. Except I used it on a different character for chapter 5. But you will be my inspiration for the rest of the story. Thanks again guys. Hope you like chapter 7!

**Disclaimer **– I only own all the new characters such as the Slater brothers and the de Silva kids and the plot! The rest is Meg Cabot's.

The next day, I woke up bright and early…well actually; I couldn't get to sleep 'coz I was so happy. I had a shower and put on my favourite outfit. My black skinny jeans, brown Rmk flat boots, red, puffy sleeved bolero and a black singlet with my dog tag around my neck reading CANCER, my star sign. I straightened my hair and made my face up.

No one could wreck my second good mood day in a week. Now that was a record. I'm always too pissed at a ghost or Sister Ernestine to notice what a lovely day it is around me. It was 9:00am on a Saturday. I walked downstairs singing, yet again.

"You ain't got to buy nothing

It's not what I want  
Baby it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin' hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is you, yeah" Why am I singing Jojo? God, I think I am officially crazy. Oh well. Hmmmm! What's cooking? Smells like pancakes. We _never_ have pancakes.

I walked into the kitchen where dad was cooking. I love it when Dad cooks. I mean, Mum makes a mean bowl of noodles but Dad has that special cooking touch.

"Morning, Daddy." I smiled at him. "That smells good. What's up?"

"You look dressed up. Remember you're grounded for a week. You're not going anywhere." He said. That's right. Dang it!

"Well, what am I going to do today? Can I have someone over?" I asked, thinking I could have Jordo over and we could swim in the pool and I could wear my gorgeous new bikini.

"I know who you want over and no. Even if it was Melanie or Hilary." He replied. Dang it! "You can help me today. I want to paint the shed."

"You want me to paint. In _this_?" I gestured to my black and red ensemble, horrified.

"Get changed. We have a lot to do."

"Speaking of a lot to do, is Morgan up yet? Or Mum? How about Cam? We need to have a family meeting later today." I informed him.

"Your mother had a client. She'll be back by lunch. Morgan isn't up yet (yeah whatever.) and Cameron is working." It's sometimes a bonus when your brother works at Cold Rock ice creamery. You get 10 discounts!

"Okey dokey. Are those ready yet?" I asked, meaning the pancakes.

"Here." He placed a stack of three on the table. I got the syrup and smothered the pancakes in it. I then went to the freezer and took out the ice cream and put a huge dollop onto my pancakes. YUMMY!!! What? I know. It's so bad for me, but like I said, we never get pancakes. I want to make the most of it. Dad was watching me in disgust. I was half way through my pancakes when Dad said

"Do you know how much fat that is? It will clog up your arteries and you could have a heart attack." Gosh, sometimes there's a downside to your Dad being a doctor.

"Do you know that it's rude to watch people eat?" I know. He's my father, I should respect him blahdi blah blah. But then he gave me this whole lecture on how it digests and becomes fat. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and slid my plate away from me. He took it and ate the rest. I HATE it when he does that.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. He smiled. I scrunched my napkin up and threw it at him. But he dodged it. He always does. He does that every time. He gives us this big health lecture, very graphic and then when he talks us out of eating our food, he eats it himself. "Hypocrite! Why do you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I'm hungry. And whatever you don't want is too good to waste." He answered.

"It wouldn't be wasted if you wouldn't talk us out of it." Then I took my fork, walked over to him and took the last piece of pancake. Yummy!

"Hey! Well now that you have finished, get changed! And I'd wipe that face paint off. It's rather hot today."

"Dad, it's called make-up and I was not finished, you just stole it from me. Can you _please_ make me more?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"There's some more here. And no more ice cream!" He handed me another plate of three.

"Fine!" I took the plate as he kissed my forehead and headed to the backyard. This time I had lemon juice and sugar on my pancakes. To die for! I finished my pancakes and juice and headed back upstairs. I went into my room and changed into a yellow pair of shorts with the scrunch look pocket. I also put on a blue, paint covered shirt which went down to my knees like a dress. Underneath my painting clothes I put on a bikini so that after I finished I could take a quick dip. Dad said I'm a champion painter because I'm so fussy and get all the cracks and crevices. I only do the cracks because he misses them. Ok, so that sounds fussy, but then the jobs only half done and so it wouldn't look as good as it could. Anyway I put on some yellow flip flops, grabbed a cap and went down to the backyard. Dad had the paint ready and waiting.

"Right. The colour today is…"

"White?" I said. Dad likes to paint everything white.

"How'd you guess?" Anyway, we painted all day until like 1pm. 4 hours. I was SO sore. It was really hot so I had a dip in the pool, which was heavenly and soothing. I finished and went back upstairs to change. While I was coming up the stairs I ran into Morgan.

"Where have you been today?"

"I was…" She tried

"Actually, you know what? I don't want to know. Mum should be home soon so we can talk about mediating." I told her.

"Well, there's nothing much to say! Zach said we should take a break!" she cried.

"Oh…well it's good though. Now you can have a live boyfriend" I said to make her feel better.

"I don't _want _a live boyfriend! I just want Zach! I lov-"

"Who's Zach, Morgan?" Dad was at the bottom of the stairs. "You two, in the kitchen. NOW!" He said. Oh great! Morgan groaned. We went down and found Mum and Dad in the kitchen and boy, did they look angry!

"Morgan, who's Zach?"

"Hi mum-" I tried.

"Have you been sneaking boys into your room because if you have-" Dad said. But Morgs cut in.

"It's not that! Well, I mean I can't help sneaking him in because…well Mum, Dad I need to tell you something." They looked at her quizzically.

"Yes…?" Mum urged.

"Well, its hard for me to tell you-"

"Oh, Morgan just tell them!" I said, shortly.

"Tell us wha-"

"I see dead people!" She said extremely fast.

"What?" Dad said.

"I can too…" I added.

"Well I knew you could, but-" He said.

"Mum! You told Dad about my secret!"

"Honey, It's not much of a secret, you're father's a mediator too." She told me.

"Really?"

"Well, actually, he's an ex-ghost" She told Morgan and me. Dad ran his hand through his hair and swore in Spanish.

"Querida, I thought we weren't going to tell them that story." He said with gritted teeth.

"Well, why not? Now that we're a big mediating family-"

"Is Cam a mediator?" I interrupted.

"Well…actually, I don't know" Mum said. She looked at Dad. He shrugged.

"So we're almost a big mediating family" Morgan corrected Mum.

"Yes. Anyway, Jesse, I think they have a right to know. They're going to find out sooner or later." She said.

"I would have preferred later." He replied.

"Jesse…" She looked at him like he was a child.

"Well, we have to tell them now, don't we? Now that you told them, they're going to be curious." Dad replied.

"Yes, we are curious. Please tell us how that's even possible." -Morgan

"What's possible?" Dad asked, being a loser.

"You know very well what!" I said.

"Ok…It all started when Susannah was sixteen…" And he told us the story, Mum coming in at times. He told us about the day Mum went back in time with Paul Slater and saved Dad from being murdered by this freak, Diego, who was in love with Maria de Silva, Dad's cousin, but Dad was meant to marry Maria (EWWW!) but Dad wasn't happy after he found out what a skank Maria was and wanted to break it off but was murdered by Diego, and so never made the wedding and the family thought he was too chicken to call it off and so Maria got what she wanted until Mum saved him. (A/n etc. you know the story) I was almost crying by the end of it. That's so sweet! Like a fairytale! I hope Jordo's that sweet to me. But then something occurred to me.

"So, were you in love back then? Even though he was a ghost and no one could see him." I was curious because that's exactly what Morgan's going through.

"Yes. We couldn't stand to be apart. Even if I didn't think we had a future together. But see how wrong we were. We had you girls and Cameron. That was a miracle." She wiped a tear away.

"Dad, about the boy sneaking into my room…It's not really like that. I mean, well because, it's like your story." Suddenly, a dark haired boy who looked a lot like Zach Efron actually, materialized beside her. I guessed this was Zach. That's funny because they are both Zachs. I'd laugh if his name _was_ Zach Efron.

"Morgan? Who's this?" Dad asked. She turned to look at Zach then looked at Mum and then back to Dad.

"Dad, this is-" but she was interrupted. Interrupting is quite a frequent thing in our house. Aurora materialized beside me.

"Zach? Oh My God!" She ran and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Are you dead too?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! This is Tatiana's brother! But how did _you_ die?" She turned to him.

"We'll discuss that later. Morgan, Amelia, explanation please."

"Oh, yes Dad. Um, well, you see Zach is my boy-"

"Ex-boyfriend." He finished for her. She looked at him with teary eyes. She sniffled and said "Ex-boyfriend. Zach, these are my parents Susannah and Jesse."

"Pleased to meet you." I cleared my throat.

"Oh, yeah and this is my sister Milly" I shook his hand and smiled.

"Hi, I remember you from Friday."

"Yes…" I replied. Dad and Mum now looked at me curiously.

"Aurora, I don't believe you've met Mum and Dad" She smiled at them.

"Hello." She said to them.

"Yes, um, Amelia who's this now?" Mum asked.

"Aurora showed up in my room last Monday and ever since then we kind of became friends. I know, she's a ghost and all but she's actually not that bad. Besides, you were in love with a ghost so I don't really see the problem." I said to them.

"Honey, the problem is that Aurora will need to move on eventually." Mum told me.

"How come dad didn't move on _eventually_?" I asked.

"Well you're father was a special case."

"Who's to say Aurora isn't?" I tried her.

"Milly, You're father had a reason to stay, Aurora needs a reason to go. She died and is here for a reason. That reason being to move on. Dad was different because we were destined to be together just like Aurora is destined to find why she's still here so she can move on. Same with Zach." She told me.

"Mum, Zach's not going to move on because we are also destined to be together." Morgan tried.

"No, Morgan. We're not." Zach told her. "I tried to tell you. I know why I'm here. I was at a party and I died but I don't know how. I am determined to find out. And when I do I will probably move on. I know you're upset about us breaking up, but it's for the best."

"Was that the one at your place like three weeks ago or whatever?" Aurora said.

"Yeah, you too?" He asked.

"Yes! OMG! I want to find out too. Milly said she was gonna help me. Maybe you could come too! We were going to visit Tati on Monday after school. Maybe you should come." She said.

"Wait a minute. Amelia's not going anywhere after school. She's going to come straight home and do her school work."

"Oh Dad!"

"No, Amelia. You're grounded remember?"

"But Dad this is important!"

"I know. That is why your mother will do it and teach Morgan a few things."

"Um, Jesse about that. I was thinking that now that Slater's in town, maybe we could…?"

"Absolutely not!" He said, immediately.

"Oh, Jesse! I thought you were over that. It was like 20 years ago!" She said, annoyed.

"I am, but we don't know what he's like nowadays. He could have become even more of an abomination. As he is the Spawn of Satan, his sons could be the next generation of Satan's Spawn, as you would say." He smiled at her.

"Jesse!" She smiled back. Um, ok...

"I will not allow Paul Slater to teach my daughters mediation! It is out of the question! I was thinking Father Dominic could teach them a few things."

"Jesse. Father Dominic? He knows stuff but not enough. Paul Slater taught me a lot. I was very grateful apart from all the seducing. I only want the best for our girls." She replied.

"I don't-" but I interrupted. I noticed that Zach and Aur had dematerialized.

"Why don't we visit Paul Slater? We can find out what he's really like nowadays! Don't you think Morgan?" I urged.

"Absolutely! That'd be great!" She answered.

"I agree with the girls. I think we'd have a blast catching up. Jesse?"

"Fine! But just so you know, you will owe me quite a lot." He grinned mischievously. Um, EWWW!!!

"Of course, darling husband, love of my life!"

OMG! I just realized how long this chappy was! Way longer than any of the others. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. The Slater Clan

I'm back after ages!!! Soz, had writers block. But I'm back and it's all good.

So, I thought our meeting went well, besides the fact that we still don't know if Cam is a mediator.

It was settled for Saturday that we would go to the Slaters' for dinner. But in the meantime, I had school.

On Monday, I got up and put on my black, loose dress with spaghetti straps, pick flats with cute bows and my charm necklace. I straightened my hair again and applied makeup. Cam drove us to school where Mel and Hils were on me all morning as soon as they met me in the car park. As we walked to my locker they asked me questions like

"So, why didn't you tell us you went out with Jordan?!" Annoying!

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"Peta Summers saw you, duh!"

"Oh. Did she also tell you that I thrashed her in a comeback war?"

"Actually, the rumours are that you two had 'intimate relations on the beach.'" Melanie is the gossip of the group.

"Haha! Sure, Intimate relations! We kissed but nothing more. I swear it!"

"Well, don't! This is a religious school!" Hil stated.

"Yeah, like you care! I swear, I swear, I swear! There you go!" Melanie nudged me in the rib.

"Owww, what the…?" then I saw him. sigh

Dean Slater was waiting at my locker. But surprisingly, I didn't love him anymore. Oh, he was still H-O-T, hot but Jordan was way hotter. Hotter than the word itself, now that I compare them.

"Hi" he said in his smooth voice.

"Hi?" I said, awkwardly.

"So, I heard you were coming over Saturday." He said.

"Yeah, so?" I started doing my combination.

"So, I didn't actually know who you were so I thought I'd say hi."

"Ok. Thanks, I guess."

"Is it true you're dating my brother?" he came out with it straight away.

"Excuse me?" Now I was mad. He didn't want to just talk to me; he wanted to know about my relationship with his brother. Typical.

"My brother. Are you dating him?" I was so annoyed that I played dumb.

"Which one?" I said, now collecting my English stuff.

"Which one? Who were you with Friday?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well, I went to the movies with Jordan and met Nick briefly as I came out of the bathroom. So, which one?" I enjoy playing games.

"I wonder? Jordan maybe?" He said sarcasticly.

"Whoa, Dean, take a chill pill." Jordan had arrived. He came over to me and I put my fingers in his. He kissed my cheek. I locked my locker with my opposite hand.

"Well, Dean, it was nice talking to you but homeroom is calling." And I walked off with my friends. God, what a jerk. To think I was interested in him! For shame!

I came to homeroom and had to part with Jordan. I kissed his cheek and he left. I sighed.

"Milly! OMG!" They both said.

"God, I can't wait to get a boyfriend!" Hilary said. She is an Albino. I don't think I mentioned that. She's the daughter of Cee Cee and Noah Nightingale. (A/n yes Cee Cee married someone else! Every story has Adam and Cee Cee married. I thought it would be more interesting. But don't worry, they're still friends!) She's the closest of my friends because Cee Cee is one of mum's besties and I see her ALL the time! We tell each other everything. Besides being a mediator, she knows all my secrets. Anyway, when I entered homeroom with Mel and Hils, everyone gathered round me asking the same questions as Dean and my friends.

"Are you really dating Jordan?"

"Did you kiss?"

"I heard they did It!" Wait a minute!

"We did NOT have sex!" I said, disgusted.

"Really? But Peta Summers saw you…" Violet Crumble said. Yes Violet Crumble is her name.

"Well, Peta Summers is a liar!" I retorted.

"Milly. You so did. I saw you." Nick Slater. I thought he'd never show his face again.

"What, after you tried to give me some and I thrashed you! Get over it all ready! God. I am NOT going out with you!" He blushed furiously and melted into his seat. I am surprised Sister Rosemary didn't hear us. Finally, she told us to get to class. English. It's already been a week since Jordan asked me out. Gosh. I can't believe it. Well, he's in my class. YAY! I made my way to English with Mel and Hilary. He was inside the classroom and had shottied us some seats. I sat next to him with Mel and Hil in front of us. I noticed Dean on the other side of the room looking at me. God, get over it, Dean. I'm with your brother, so what? Just pay attention to your gf. I looked back up at the board and started writing down the info. Right. Our assignment. Great. Due tomorrow and I haven't even started. An essay on our favourite Shakespeare's play. 1000 words, double spacing and size 10 type. At least it's not as hard as writing a nomination for a Nobel Prize. Um, hello. What the hell do they expect us to have done to get the Nobel Prize? Jeez. So, that's what I have to do tonight. Um, BORING!!!

_Saturday_

Finally. God, what will I wear. I have this cute strapless purple baby doll dress. Or maybe shorts. I think the dress would be nice. With a black belt under my bust, my black sandals, hair out with a headband and clutch purse. Yes, perfect.

After an hour we all gathered in the lounge room ready to go. Morgan was in her jumpsuit. The strapless, white one with cute navy bows on the sides of the shorts and sailor styled top. She was wearing the medallion I got her for Christmas and some cute black flats with silver thread to make them look a bit sporty. Her hair was out and curled with a little bow on the side.

Cam was in a black shirt, jeans and All Stars. Dad had a white shirt with navy pinstripe and jeans on. Mum looked gorgeous. She had on a black dress which had the twisted look on top and skirt came out. It had a white ribbon which came under the bust and tied up at the back. I think she is the hottest mum in Carmel. She asked to borrow my black Zoe Wittner heels with the cork looking, stiletto heel.

They're house was huge! Made of glass and looked out to the water.

I wondered who lived in that house.

We rang the door bell.

"Suze!" A dark haired, 40 year old guy came out and greeted us. "Jesse" he shook dad's hand. "And these must be your lovely children."

"Hi, Paul. Yes this is Cameron, our son and Morgan and Amelia our daughters."

"Lovely to meet you." He shook all our hands. "Please come in."

"Thanks, Sl-Paul" Dad said, awkwardly smiling.

"I would like to introduce you to my family." We followed him into a room with a black leather lounge, white carpet, red paintings and air con. It was kind of uncomfortable looking. In that room were three guys and a women.

"This…" He gestured toward the woman who had dark brown hair, a slight tan and was wearing a red dress. "is Gabriella, my wife."

"Please. Call me Gabby." She said as she shook mum and dad's hands. She smiled at Dad weirdly. He smiled back, not noticing her attempt to seduce him.

"And these are my sons Dean, Nick and Jordan" Ha ha. Save the best til last! God he looked hot tonight. He wore a black Ralph Polo and light blue jeans.

I smiled at Jordan. He grinned back. Dean looked annoyed and Nick looked murderous. The thing is, I was puzzled why Dean was so annoyed. I mean, he was dating Peta Summers! What is there to be annoyed about?

I walked over to Jordan and Mum, Dad, Paul and Gabby started chatting. I slipped my fingers into Jordan's and he kissed my cheek. Then a butler looking guy came out and said "Dinner is served" like we're royalty or something. It was so cool. We made our way into the dining room. I sat next to Jordan and Morgan and opposite Nick, Cam and Dean. The table was sooo long. It was kind of like in those movies where the wife sits at one end and the husband at the other of a 10 meter long table. But I guess it was alright tonight since there were ten people to fill it. Anyway, We were first served an entrée of Pea and Ham Soup. Yum. Hardly anyone I know likes P + H soup. But apparently not the Slaters because everyone in their family ate it. Cam and Dad ate it, of course but Morg and Mum just looked at it. I ate it. It warmed me up.

"So, I understand that your sons started at the Mission Academy at the beginning of this year." Mum said, trying to start a convo.

"Yes. We came back for my grandfather's funeral and stayed for the Summer to pack all of his things. Instead of selling this place I decided to rent out our home in Seattle and come and live here for a bit." Paul replied.

"How do you boys feel about it?" Mum asked them.

"Well, I got to meet the De Silva's. Does that answer your question?" Jordan said looking at me with a grin. Everyone smiled except Nick and Dean.

"Well, I suppose nothing's changed, I'm still young and popular so can't complain." Dean replied. Very seriously, actually.

"Nick? Did you like moving or…"

"It was pure crap." he interrupted, irritated.

"Nick!" His mother said firmly.

"I am simply stating a fact" He said and then shut up for the rest of the night.

The second course came out. It was lamb cutlets covered in rosemary and other herbs served with roast vegetables. God it was good. As I was forking my last veges into my mouth, I felt something brush my leg. I looked under the table. But I didn't see who it was. I thought it was Jordan so I slipped my shoe off and brushed my leg back up the inside of his leg.

He whispered in my ear "Milly, what was that for?"

"I was just returning a favour." I whispered back.

"What favour was that?" I realized it wasn't him that had brushed my leg. I looked across the table and saw Nick smirking. I was so furious that I quickly finished my food and asked to be excused. I walked into the hall and to the bathroom. Their bathroom was huge! As big as my room. It was decorated all in white. Figures. I went in and locked the door. I groaned in frustration and stamped my foot. I went over to the basin and washed my face. I reapplied make up and went back to the dining table. I almost ran into Jordan on the way back.

"Hey. Are you ok? You looked kind of pissed."

"I'm fine. Just really tired. I was up all last night finishing my History homework."

"That all?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I've just missed you. We haven't been out for a second date yet. I've been cooped up in the house all week. " He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I hugged him back. We parted, held hands and walked back in together.

"There you two are. We were just about to go into the lounge for tea and cake." Gabby said to us. Everyone started getting up and followed Paul into another room. Apparently the lounge wasn't the black and red room but a cream and coffee coloured room with suede sofas gatheres around a glass coffee table with coasters and tea cups already for us. A different woman came out and supplied the tea. She poured it for all of us and went back through to the kitchen.

"Gabby, boys could you go and help Mary with the cakes? Thank you." They didn't really want to, I could tell. But each one followed Mary back to the kitchen. Cam got up to go to the bathroom.

When they had left, Paul said

"So, De Silvas, I heard you were one big shifting family."

"Shifting?" Morgan was puzzled.

"I see you're a beginner." He said back.

"We only found out ourselves last weekend." Dad chipped in the conversation.

"I see. How long have you been a shifter/mediator, Morgan is it?" Paul asked her.

"Yes, um well let's see I was like" She started counting on her fingers. "seven when I noticed that glowing people weren't normal. So it was like, 10 years ago." She finished.

"10 years, well you have some catching up to do. Doesn't she Suzie?"

"Yes, she does." She said kind of glaring at him. (A/n 'Don't call me Suzie!" remember?)

"Amelia, how about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"She kind of told me straight away, Paul. She was only young when she did so, though."

"So, your mum told you everything?"

"What. About you seducing her or Mediator stuff?"

"The latter." He replied, kind of embarrassed.

"Well, everything she knows, I guess." Just then, the Cam came back in and the others followed not long after with three plates of soft, sweet goodies. Thank God! I hate being put on the spot. Jordan came back over to me and the others sat down on the sofas.

"So, Jordan, I hear you and Amelia went on a date." Paul said, looking interested.

"Well, yeah, but it got her grounded!" He started to laugh. I giggled too.

But no one else did.

_Awkward_ _silence_.

"Anyway, yes, we've been out together." I said and sipped my tea.

"Did you use protection?" Nick asked. I nearly spat out my tea.

"Excuse me, Nicholas?" Dad asked.

"Nothing Dad, he didn't say anything." I glared at him.

"I asked whether or not you used protection."

"Yes, Amelia, did you use protection?" Mum asked.

"Jordo and I did NOT have sex!" I said for the second time this week.

"Sex? Who said anything about sex? I meant protection for your lips against the wind on the beach. Did you use ChapStick so you didn't get windburn?" He smirked. I was SO gonna kill him. Jordan glared at him too.

"Yes, Nick. Thanks for asking. My lips were protected." I was SO embarrassed! I felt my face go scarlet. I looked at my feet.

Finally it was time to go. That was the most humiliating night of my life. Let's hope it doesn't get out at school.

So? What do you think? I'm so stuck for what to do next. I just need some inspiration. I LOVE suggestions! Please help me!!!!

Love you all! I'd love you better if you reviewed!

Hotapps

xoxoxo


	9. How would he know?

Hey Guys,

Ummm, yeah, I had 845 hits and only **_ELEVEN_** reviews so I'm still considering on whether to keep wasting my time on something you don't like. And also, if I ask you for help could you PLEASE help me? I was thinking ALL week with sleepless nights about my story. Kidding, but seriously if I need help I would recommend giving me help, otherwise it will take ages for me to update!

Sorry about the lecture but I'm on holidays and get really bored and need something to do so fanfic is like the only thing which keeps me occupied.

Thanks to those who _**DID** _review and here's chapter 9!

Well, of course it got out at school on Monday.

"Did you hear about Jordan Slater and Amelia De Silva?"

"I KNOW! Can you believe they did IT!"

I overheard Lucy Campbell and Chloe Matthews in the bathroom.

WHAT!!!! I am SO going to kill Nick!

After they left, I finished up and went to look for Jordan. He was talking to Will Cross, the keyboarder in his band. Oh, I don't think I mentioned his band.

They are called Scouts Dysfunctional and consist of a super hot drummer (Jordan Slater), guitarist (Ash Tanner), front man (Hamish Moore) and back up vocals with a keyboard (Will Cross). They are actually really good and often play at the school dances.

I really needed to get Jordan alone so I 'accidentally' slammed someone's locker door shut while they were still in it.

"OW!" The anonymous person said. Jordan looked and saw me. He said bye to Will and came over to me.

"Did you hear what everyone was saying?" I said dragging him into a spare classroom.

"Why are we in here? People will think we're up to something." He was right. I took him back out into the breezeway and we strolled towards my locker. "Yes, I heard them. But Milly, don't worry. By tomorrow they'll forget all about it. It'll be old news and everyone will start swearing that they saw 'Peta Summers cheat with Sam Ackerman!' Sam Ackerman is my uncle Jake's 17 yr old son who is apparently hot even though he is kind of nerdy. I knew what he was saying and it was true. People would get over it. But that just doesn't seem enough to me. I said bye to Jordan and slipped into the girls bathroom. When I thought he was gone, I stepped out and looked for Nick. I didn't know where he was but I think I had a pretty good idea. And I was right. There under the tree in the graveyard was Nick Slater, smoking. He mumbled and suddenly turned around.

"Milly! Babe-" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the tree. "Up for a little rough stuff, are we?" He tried to kiss me again. I hit him.

"DON'T call me BABE! Why did you tell everyone that we 'did IT!" I said harshly.

"I wish we had!"

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do. But I can't believe your actually going out with him!"

"Yeah, whatever. I have heard so many versions of the story I'm sick of yours! And you're getting blood on my cami!" He laughed. I pinched his short hairs at the back of his head. A little trick mum slipped me and it came in handy.

"Milly, I swear! It wasn't me!" He said, now afraid.

"Who else could it have been?"

"I dunno. Dean, maybe?"

"DEAN!" I groaned. I let Nick go.

"Jeez, Milly. That hurt."

"Sorry" I giggled as if I had just declined a party invitation and walked off to find Dean.

**Dean's POV **

God she was hot! I hadn't noticed her earlier this year. I mean Peta Summers was a babe! How could you top her? But now Summers was old news! Everyone started talking about Jordan dating De Silva. She was being rumoured about and stuff. I was kinda getting turned on by it. But I mean, she's hardly popular. Her sister is more popular but ummm, Milly? Yeah that's her name. She's got a little something else. Latino blood, drool. AND Dad is friends with her parents. God, it's like it's meant to be. And there she was, walking towards me like an angel. All floaty and innocent.

"Hi, Dean." She said in a flirtatious voice. "I was trying to get a drink from the vending machine but it swallowed my money. Would you be able to spare a dollar?" Heck, yes!

"Sure." I said smoothly. I began to take my wallet out but she stopped me.

"I'm scared I will let it swallow your money too…"

"Would you like me to have a go?"

"Would you?"

"Sure" I smiled my girl-winning smile. She smiled back. I followed her in the directions of the vendees.

"So, Dean. Why did you tell everyone that I did it with Jordan?" She said in a fake friendly voice. I smirked.

"Fun I guess" little did she know my plans. I know about her secret and Jordan doesn't! HA! Not even her own boyfriend knows she's a mediator.

"Really. Well let me just warn you that my fist can act as a rogue bludger if needed. Don't mess with me. Just ask Nick" She said conversationally as if it were normal to talk about beating up my brother as we strolled down the corridors.

"Well, he doesn't know something about you that I do and am not letting go" I acted as if there was a zipper on my lips and zipped them up. She looked at me confused and then it turned into realization. I smirked and walked off.

**Milly POV**

My jaw dropped as he walked away. He couldn't. Why would he know? HOW would he know? Grrrrr!!! I need something…I need…a mediator.

Hey guys. As I said I would really like reviews and ideas. No pressure. I know it sounded like I was pressuring you guys but it annoys me when im struggling and no one will help me. I'm reeeaaalllyyy sorry if it came out threatening and/or annoying.

Ta,

Hotapps

xoxo


	10. Need to get down to buisness!

Hey guys,

I just wanna say I'm sorry that suddenly I started

doing different POVs but I couldn't help it. I needed to put other people's opinions cause them you'd get the whole story. And it makes it more interesting.

Thanks guys,

Hotapps

xoxo

****

**Jesse's POV**

As soon as she was over the threshold she tackled me with a hug. This was different.

"I need your help" she said.

"Amelia, what is it? Slater didn't hurt you did he?"

"Yes…well, no not in that way. But he knows"

"I knew you and him was a bad idea!"

"Huh? Wait, dad. Not Jordan."

"No? Not Jordan?"

"NO! No, no, no, no. I mean Dean"

**Suze's POV**

Why did she go to Jesse? He handled it the wrong way and sent Milly storming to her room.

I went to see her.

"Knock knock." I creaked the door open.

"Come in" She was throwing her little smooshy, bean bagish pillow up and down while lying on her bed. She still had her sneakers on.

"Milly, you know better." She kicked her loosely laced Connies off. "You know what I mean."

She sat up and looked at me.

"Well, I thought that parents were supposed to be here to talk to and ask for help. Why doesn't he do that?"

"He does. Just in a different way to how I do"

"Well, that's just" she paused "annoying" and she laid back down tossing that thing like there was no tomorrow. I caught it mid air and sat down on the bed. She frowned at me.

"Look, Milly, your father's just trying to protect you"

"From WHAT! Living?"

"From getting hurt."

"Well, hello? Did I say I was getting hurt?"

"Well, hello? Yes he said you did"

"Mum! He overreacts! I just said that Dean knew about my gift and that was all. I just asked Dad if he had any idea of how Dean knew. Ok?"

"Milly! He got annoyed because he thought that Paul told his son! Ok? He has never trusted Paul and I'm not sure if he ever will!"

"Do you believe that?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so. Paul has been a terrible influence on me and your father hates him. Please just try to see it from his eyes." She groaned.

"But I've never experienced what you two did ok? How am I going to "see it from his eyes"? I am also not a man. Besides, I didn't mean that. I meant Paul telling Dean about me"

"I don't know. Paul can be unpredictable yet totally readable sometimes. But I highly doubt it. Paul knows what happens if you tell someone else about it. It could become local news and get you sent to the loony bin." She smiled at that.

"Well, what should I do? I don't want to ask him! I mean not even my own boyfriend knows about my gift!" She did the "I don't know" gesture with one of her hands. She had gotten hold of her smooshy pillow and punched it with the hand she had just gestured with.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"Mum, he doesn't believe in ghosts. He told me himself"

"Perhaps he was just trying to protect himself from the loony bin" I suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Well, figure out your options and give each one pros and cons. That's what I always do"

"Options?" she paused to think for a bit "Really? It works?"

"Um, well, I always find myself starting off with the safe one but it turns into something worse than I thought. But it always makes me feel in control and better than before"

She raised an eyebrow. The same one as Jesse's. I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just looked exactly like your dad just then"

"What! Oh no!"

"It's so cute. My little baby's growing up" I said in a baby voice to annoy her.

"Get out" she said, laughing and threw a pillow at me as I left.

**Aurora's POV**

I cannot believe Zach died at the same party! We have to investigate. I met Zach and we talked about it. Apparently, we both drank the same drink which killed us (a red Vodka Cruiser). That was suspicious, Zach told me. He said we really needed to bring in the professionals.

"We need the mediators! All of them. Slaters and the De Silvas"

"You're right. This is really getting to me. I mean, your girlfriend probably doesn't care"

"Ex-girlfriend" He corrected me. "And she will care just not the way I want her to."

"You mean, like she'll care if you leave because she will be miserable not she will care in the way that she'll be happy for you that you've revenged your death"

"Yeah, exactly" he looked at me. I had never noticed how cute he was. I mean he was my best friend's older brother, hello? But I can't think of him like that. I just can't. Morgan will hate me, and I consider him as a brother kind of figure. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Zach" I turned away. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but Morgan's my friend. I can't do this to her. I know you two have broken up but it just doesn't leave me with a good reputation. And it's too early for another relationship for you, don't you think?"

"Now where did you learn a big word like 'reputation'?" He asked, as if I were a little kid.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"Hey! I may be blonde but I have a brain. I got three As last year, hello?"

"Yeah, ok. But I hope we can still be friends" He held out a hand and I shook it. "Good. Shall we go find them?"

"You betcha"

**Milly POV**

I was almost asleep when I felt someone in the room. I sat up. There was a shimmer in the corner of my room. What now?! I groaned. They were just leaving until I stopped them.

"Zach?" I asked. He stopped half way through dematerializing. He nodded. "Morgan's room is the next one down the hall" I explained to him, expecting him to leave me alone.

"I know. I actually had to see you."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I need you to help us. Aurora and I are really suspicious about it."

"I can understand why. Do you wanna sit down?" I gestured toward the desk chair.

"No I won't bother you for much longer. I just want to tell you that there is a meeting on the beach tomorrow night with us ghosts and you mediators. I really would like to get to the bottom of this. It's at 8:00 near the surf club. Be there and be square." And he dematerialized.

"Whoa. Demanding!" I said to myself and went back to sleep.

Thanks guys.

Can you please help me with how Aur and Zach died and by who. I need Ideas. I just sought of started the story and didn't really think about the ghost/mediator part.

PLEASE HELP!!!!

Thanks again,

Hotapps

xoxo


	11. Meet the Mediators

I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry guys! School has been insane. I hope you like this. I know it's not much but I'm having a brainwave and I'm thinking of how to write it.

Enjoy!

Hotapps

**Milly POV**

God it was cold. Well, I went to the surf club at 8:00 and guess who was there?

**Dean POV**

"Milly?" I said at the same time as she said "Dean?"

"Are you..? but how..? Whoa." Milly stuttered.

"Unlike you, I have common sense." I said to her.

"What do you mean by 'unlike, you'?"

"I saw all the signs. You're a shifter." She looked at me suspiciously. "Look, Milly. I'm sorry about this week. Can we start fresh? I didn't know you and when I saw Nick stumble through the door on that Friday night I new you were nothing to mess with."

"If I'm nothing to mess with, then why did you?" She asked. I was fully prepared for this question.

"It's like algebra. Trial and Error, Baby. Trial and Error."

"By learning from your brother's mistakes?"

"That's it, Milzie. I knew you'd always think it was Nick so I-argh" Crud. She punched me! In the nose!

"DON'T call me Milzie! Or Baby. And stop groaning like that. You know you deserved it."

"If that's what it'll take for you to forgive me, then go ahea-haaa" She kicked my shin and punched my gut. I clutched my stomach and doubled over.

"Milly, I was kind of kidding." I wheezed.

"Oh I know. I just thought it'd be extra funny if I punched you. Now we're even." She stuck out her hand to shake on it but I was in too much pain. "Oh, changed your mind? I knew you'd have second thoughts." She gave me one last pinch on the arm.

She leaned up against the wall of the surf club.

"I don't get you Dean. You look nice but you're totally ugly at the same time."

"What about you? 'I'm a cute geek but I can whip your ass.'" I leaned up next to her.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

**Milly POV **

"Yeah. You and the hosts of this meeting." I told Morgan.

Speak of the devils. As I spoke these words, familiar figures came out of the fog. I saw two but then I saw three.

Huh?

Well, there were the ghosts Zach and Aurora and…who else is a mediator in this town?

**Nick POV**

"Hey Aurora, Zach. Who else…?" She faded out when she saw me. Her jaw dropped."Nick?! You're a mediator?"

"Shifter." He corrected her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Shifter, mediator. Whatevz." She replied casually.

**Milly POV**

"Sorry. Got…held up?" Aurora tried.

"We've all heard that one before." I replied, smiling at her.

"Yes, well, let's get down to business, shall we?" That was Zach. We all went down to the beach and sat in a circle, facing each other.

"Urgh. I feel like I'm in kindergarten." Nick mumbled. Dean and Morgan were smart enough to bring torches and flicked them on.

"Guys, Zach and I have been talking and we really wanna get to the bottom of our deaths. But because no one can see us, we need your help." Aurora started.

"So, we need you all to promise you will cooperate. If you don't, this is going to take up more of you free time than you'd probably want it to." Zach finished.

"Do you guys promise you'll work together, no questions asked? Pleeeeease?!" Aurora said, in her pleading little voice.

I glared at Dean and Nick. Nick smirked and Dean just smiled sweetly back. Dean was acting as if we were best friends.

I was quite freaked out, actually.

"Yes." Morgan said for the group.

"No. You guys have to swear you'll get along or at least pretend." Zach said, firmly.

"We swear." We all said, in unison.

"Good. Okay well, this week we want to talk to Tatiana, and this mission is for Morgan and Dean. This is because you guys are attractive and dress nicely. Tatiana won't associate herself with anyone under her. She'll know who you are because you're popular at the Mission." Aurora told us.

"You don't have to rub it in." I said out loud, unintentionally.

I felt six pairs of eyes burning into my skin.

"Kidding! Gosh…"

"Morgan Marta De Silva do you accept this mission?" Zach said in his undercover spy voice.

"I do." She replied.

"Dean Tyler Slater do you accept this mission?" Zach asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok." Dean replied.

"So, tomorrow, after school, you have to redo your hair and make up and dress in your most expensive clothes. Dean, you need to get your dad to lend you his most expensive, yet stylish car. You have to let her think that you are of the upper class. Otherwise she won't talk to you, let alone allow you to enter her house." Aurora really knows what she's doing. "Don't worry about what to ask her. Me and Zach will be there telling you."

"Sounds easy enough" Morgan was excited. I could tell. She loved keeping secrets. It was something for her (meaning us) and her only.

"Oh, and one more thing. You need to act like you're in love. Tati's a sucker for a cute couple."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean was finding this a little hard to believe. I tried to hold back my laughter. I saw the looks on Nick and Jordo's faces. We were going to erupt. Unfortunately, I did and man did I get it. But I couldn't stop. It was just too freaking hysterical.

"Amelia! This is serious! I know it sounds strange but it's the only way this is going to work!" I was practically crying. I don't even know why it was so funny. I get like this sometimes. I think of something funny and I just can't stop and people think I'm crazy. (a/n this is seriously true. I have 5 different laughs. Ok, you can stop laughing now) I settled down and pretended to put on a straight face when really I was (yes still) laughing inside.

We finished our meeting and I started walking back home.

"Milly, why don't I give you a lift?" Dean offered.

"No, Dean, I need my daily dose of exercise…."

"I'll walk with you then. Please Milly. You can trust me." I hesitated. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was honesty. I sighed.

"Ok…but DON'T try anything." I glared at him.

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself" I nodded, put my hands in my pockets and started walking. The cool air licked our faces and played with our hair. The sky was like city at night. The stars seemed brighter and closer.

"What a gorgeous night. I love walking at night. You can just think…you know?" I asked Dean.

"Especially when you live near the beach and can smell the salt and sand. It is refreshing." We walked in silence for the rest of the way and arrived at my door in no time.

"Milly, I have to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. It's not usually how I am…"

"How? Why?"

"Don't hate me please but…"

"What?"

"I was and am jealous of you and Jordan. He's seriously lucky to have you…It makes me like you so much more…" He leaned in and kissed me. Oh, My God! Don't kiss him back, Don't…oh, Dean! Why do you do this to me? Of course I kissed him back. Oh, My God! Jordan! I quickly pulled away. "Dean…" He suddenly realized what he had done.

"Crap…Milly, this isn't how I wanted it…I just…" I sighed.

"Dean, just leave." I ran back inside.

How was it? Review plz!

Thanks,

Hotapps

xoxo


	12. What a Disaster

Hey guys,

I know that the last chap was a bit familiar, but the outcome is different…sort of. Hope you like this one!!!

Hotapps

xoxo

**Amelia POV**

The next day, my alarm blared and I hit it off quickly and went back to sleep. When I woke up I was surprised to see the sun fully up. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12pm. I quickly got out of bed and went down stairs. Cam was watching TV and eating a toasted cheese, tomato and ham sandwich. It made my mouth water and my stomach let out a growl. "Where is everyone?"

"At work and school. You didn't think everyone would stay home and look after the princess, did you?" My idiotic brother replied.

"Haha." I said dryly. "I mean, why didn't anyone wake me up this morning?"

"Dunno. Something about sleeping beauty and needing true loves kiss to wake you up or summin"

"Why are you here?"

"Block exams started today."

"So, you're studying right?"

"I will be…" He was hypnotized by the TV.I went into the kitchen and made myself a toasted sandwich and a fresh juice. I love homemade juice. I went back upstairs and started scoffing my lunch so fast that I got hiccups afterwards. I lay with my head hanging over the edge of the end of my bed and thought for a while about what had happened the night before. Why had it happened? Why now and not when I wanted it? That always happens with love. When you want it you get none but when you're taken everyone wants you. It's frigging frustrating. I had a shower and got dressed. I decided that I needed a walk to clear my head. I took my jacket and slipped my flip flops on at the door.

"Bye Cam" I yelled.

"Where are you going?" was muffled through the door.

I walked down my street, my flip flops flicking against my heels as I walked. It was windy today. Really windy. I walked to the beach letting the wind push me most of the way.

I took my shoes off as I got to the board walk. I jumped into the sand and started walking toward the water. The cool liquid washed over my feet making me feel a sense of cleanliness and purity. I walked calmly through the shallow water letting my mind wonder when beside me, Aurora appeared. "Hi…" I sighed.

"Well hi. You wouldn't believe what happened at school today."

"Huh?"

"Well, Dean and Jordan got into a huge fist fight…"

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, come one, it's not like you don't know…" I looked at her, playing dumb. "…The kiss…?" I looked away, feeling repulsively ashamed. The back of my eyes stung and I sniffled. I started running back up the beach, blinded my tear filled eyes. Aurora materialized in front of me. She took me by surprise and made me trip. I fell onto the sand and huddled around my knees. I put my face in my crossed arms and felt the warm, salty tears hit my skin. Aurora sat next to me and put an arm around me. I just sobbed. "Come on, Milly. You're stronger than this. You don't need men." I sniffled and cleared my throat. I dabbed at my tears with my long-sleeved shirt. "I guess. But it's nice to have them around" I said with a laugh. Aurora sighed with a nod and a smile. "I should totally be thinking about your death. I mean, that's what's really important right now." I picked myself up and decided to do some running. It made me feel better. "Milly, what…?"

"Talk to you later! Bye!" I yelled as I sped along the shore. I ran for what seemed like hours before I was really panting. I decided I should make my way home. I felt way more relieved. I stepped through the door as I arrived home. It was getting dark which meant it had to be at least 6pm. "I'm home!"

I made my way upstairs and fell into bed. I couldn't be bothered getting changed. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

I started thinking about the night before. Why did I kiss him back?!

I know perfectly well why. My opportunity had come and I took it. I had liked him for…I don't know how long now. I had wanted that kiss for so long.

What's wrong with me?! What about Jordan? He's the one I'm going out with. He's the one who has been there for me. He's the one I have fun with.

But on the other hand, Dean is the one who walked me home. Dean's the one who understands my gift. And Dean is just…well Dean. But why don't I hate him, like I should. He isn't as great as I hoped. He's just like Paul Slater. He manipulates and schemes. But he is what I have wanted for a long time.

Humph. I'm so confused.

Who would think that one kiss would change everything…

I walked through the doors of the Mission Academy. When ever I walked past a group they fell silent. If I greeted someone, they ignored me. I didn't understand. What had I done? What's with the cold shoulder? I wish someone would _tell_ me! I went to my locker, but my friends weren't waiting for me. That's weird. I rolled my eyes and tried not to think about it. I found Jordan at his locker and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and started laughing. It wasn't Jordan, it was Dean! Pushed him into the locker and kept walking. I heard him swear and then Sister Ernestine gave him detention. Ha ha! Jerk! I went to home room and sat by Hilary and Melanie but they moved to a seat in front of me. Huh?

"What the hell? What have I done?" I asked more myself than them. But they turned back and smirked. "Um, it's not like we don't know. And we certainly know that YOU know what you've done!" Mel hissed. I stared at them. Huh? I know I have said that a lot but seriously, Huh???? I opened my bag and put a piece of gum in my mouth. I chewed slowly so that the teacher didn't realize I was breaking the rules. Well, too bad my best friends have become bitches. "Sister!" Hilary put her hand up. The nun grunted. "It seems that Milly has gotten to enjoy being a cow so much that she decided to chew like one too!" And guess what? Yep, I got detention! My first ever…Well, ok, like, my fifth. So much for 'Friends Forever'! I now, of course, knew what they were referring to. I had such a lovely, peaceful sleep last night, that, unbelievably, I had forgotten for a moment.

A few hours later, at lunch, I saw Jordan sitting in the courtyard with Mel and Hil. I smiled as I came up to them. "Hey!" I said brightly. I heard someone mumble "bitch" and someone else mumble "whore". "What do you want?!" Hilary stood up.

"I'd like to speak to Jordan alone" I said calmly.

"Oh, no! Whatever you have to say, you can say to us too!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I really want? I want to slug you right now but I'm not going to because you're my friend and I'm trying to ignore you. I have something I'd like to discuss with my _boyfriend _and I'd appreciate you to be as good a friend as I'm trying to be to you two bitches and let me speak to him **ALONE**!" I had never had such a thing to say to them before but now I did. I couldn't believe that we were fighting. We were best friends. Urgh! Melanie and Hilary looked at Jordan as if to say "Um, hello? Didn't you just see that!" but Jordan just nodded and they left looking VERY irritated. I sat down next to Jordan. He moved over a bit, like I had a disease. I looked at him. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, what's going on?! Of all people, I thought you would be the most honest. I mean I am, after all, your _boyfriend." _ He spat. He said 'boyfriend' bitterly. I looked at him. I think I understood. "Is this about my ability?" I seriously thought someone had let the cat out of the bag. Like a certain Nick Slater. Ahem.

"Your ability to break hearts? Yeah, sure. And what a great ability to have too." He said sarcastically. Huh???

"Wait, what? Break hearts? Now I'm really lost." I stared at him, horrified.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm glad Dean helped you find your way, last night. He especially helped you find your tongue's way down his throat!" Oh God.

"Oh, My God!" I felt my cheeks burn. How could anyone know what happened? I sniffled holding back tears. But I couldn't hold it in. I put my face in my hands and wept. "So it's true. I thought you would state otherwise, but obviously your feelings for my br-br. _Dean_! Are stronger than they are for me." He couldn't even say brother! That's how mad he was at us. "Jordan." I had finally pulled myself together "Dean and I are nothing. That kiss was nothing…" but he interrupted.

"Milly, I know what happened. If you have feelings for him, then tell me! I can't believe you even let him near you. Milly, he is the spawn of Satan! Haven't you learnt anything about him over the last few months that we've lived here? He dates freaking Peta Summers, the richest bitch in school and then he comes on to you! I can't believe he would do that. Actually I can, but I don't know how anyone can do that!" I listened silently. A moment passed and I looked into his deep blue eyes. "I-I didn't know you cared for me so much."

"Care for you? Amelia de Silva, I have loved from the moment I met you. How could anyone look right past you and go for Peta Summers? But I can understand why my brother wants you too. But I don't know _why_ you let him! He-"

"Jordan." I took his hand but he wrenched it away.

"No. I can't. I can't talk to you. When you're ready to tell the truth, give me a call." He couldn't even look at me. He just walked away looking extremely hurt. Melanie and Hilary went after him but he shook his head at them and then they death stared me. I groaned. Loudly. Actually it was more like a frustrated shriek. How could the world be so cruel??? Tell me that!!! I slumped to my next class and sat at the back where I could bludge. I couldn't concentrate on algebra. I couldn't while a million and one other things were going on in my mind. I asked for the hall pass to go to the bathroom. Instead of doing what I said I would, I went to the graveyard. I plonked myself under a tree. I sobbed for what seemed like a million years. I looked up and realized that I was crying on a grave. Oops. I usually try not to actually _stand_ on the graves, let alone cry on them. I stood up and went to move back to class. It was as I took one last glance at the grave, that I realized, whose it was. It was a bit eroded and dusty but I gave it a brush and read it to myself. "_Here Lies Hector 'Jesse' De Silva, 1830-1850, Beloved Brother, Son and Friend." _I looked down at it. _Hector_. Oh, I was going to have fun with this. Dad used to be called _Hector_. Of ALL names in the world. Well I guess he was born in the 19th century not the 21st. I smiled at it. "They missed out Father and Husband" I murmured, referring to the Beloved Brother, Son and Friend thing. Although, that wouldn't be quite correct. I mean, he wasn't a father or husband when he…well, I guess died, even though he's living right now. I shook myself and realized my brain hurt from all that thinking. I wandered to the exit of the cemetery and I was almost there when someone pulled into the shadows of a large tree. "Hi, Amelia. Like your little surprise?" The harsh voice was whispered into my ear. His breath licked my cheek as he pulled me closer. "Nick, please."

"Didn't think anyone would find out and it would be all ok, did we Mil?" Urgh. Mil??? Kill me now. "To be totally honest Nick" I turned my head so I could look at him "your surprises kinda suck." That was a mistake. He pressed his lips against mine and fiercely kissed me. I can't say that I kissed him back. Um, eww. Nick Slater? Please. I wrapped my hands around his neck with a plan up my sleeve. Hoping that he had me under his spell, he pressed closer to me. Instead, I grabbed a handful of that hair and snapped his head back. I heard his neck crack. "Don't you ever do that again! If you do, I will beat you to a bloody pulp. I can't believe you think I'm gonna fall for you. You're worse than your father." I pushed him back, quite strongly, I might add and walked away, as fast as I could in my heels and denim mini. I heard him yell after me but I kept walking. It was now 6th period and nearly time to go home. I realized my books were in my other class room. Oops. I was NOT having a good day. I had detention too. Urgh. I just wanted to scream. After I collected my books from a very annoyed Sister Chris, I walked to Spanish. And again, sat on my own. I stared out the window at the sea.

It all of a sudden went quite. Mr Garcia's deep voice had stopped. I tore my eyes away and found the class staring at me.

"Amelia, are you listening? I have had to repeat the question three times now."

"No, sorry, I wasn't listening." The entire class went silent.

"I know you have a crisis concerning the Slater brothers but can it wait until 3?" My cheeks were flaming. "Now say a sentence using three of the words on the board!"

I looked at him. Was _that _all. I could tell him that in two ticks. "Sus labios se están moviendo pero todo lo que oigo es blah del blah del blah." I smiled at the comment I made and raised an eyebrow. I didn't even need to think about it. The class tittered, understanding what I said.

"Thank you!" He yelled. "Now please do pages 33-34 for homework in your text. Class dismissed"

Finally. "Miss de Silva, would come here, please?" Grrr. I smiled and walked up to Mr Garcia's desk. "Is there a problem sir?"

"Well, exams are coming up and I don't want you to fall behind and fail because you're not doing your absolute best in class. Just because your second language at home is Spanish, doesn't mean you can state rude comments to your teachers. It certainly doesn't mean you are getting the best grades you could." I looked at him, puzzled.

"Mr. Garcia, I was just completing the task you set me!" I argued. He ignored me."I know you have some…boy issues at the moment but I don't want you to slip because of it. It is a crucial time of the year, and you are falling behind. If you don't pick up, I'm afraid I will need to call your parents. Think about it. I know you are capable of more than this." He started packing up his books and equipment. "Now, I will see you in class on Monday, and I expect better attendance and effort from you. Have a good weekend, Miss de Silva" I rolled my eyes.

"Seguro, lo que, Gavin" realizing what I called him, I hurried out of that class room before he could do anything. Gavin was my friends and my nickname for him. Then I remembered that I had detention. Great…


	13. He's Hiding Somethingand I Like it

Hey guys,  
Ta for the reviews. Hope you like chapter 13. :D Hotapps xoxo

Disclaimer: The story of the Mediator is not mine but Meg Cabot's. I only own the plot and the new generation of mediators.  
----------------------  
I collected my bag from my locker and made my way to Room 107: The Detention Room. I walked in and got my name marked off and took a seat behind this guy with piercings all over his face. Eeeek.  
I sighed and slumped into my chair. I had this for twenty minutes. I groaned. Then a sight that I never wanted to see again - which is hard because I have another two years of school with him- entered and sat next to me.

"Hey, Milly" He smirked and twitched his eyebrows up and down.

"Piss off. I'm not talking to you at the moment." And I looked at the front of the classroom attempting not to look at him.

"Oh, come on, Mil. I wasn't planning for that kiss to happen." Again, what's with the Mil? The worst nickname EVER!

"No, but you were hoping it would" I replied, still not looking at him. I couldn't help it, I had to look at him. "How could you? You knew I was taken!"

"Yeah" he scrunched up his nose "by my brother. What the hell do you see in him?"

"Everything that I don't see in you. Which, believe me, is a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "Amelia, don't you see that I'm not a spoilt little rich kid? I mean, I've fallen for you."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Was he insulting me?  
"No, I mean. If I was like all the guys in the school, I would go for Peta Summers-"

"Um, you have gone for Peta Summers" I interrupted. "You are just digging a deeper hole as you keep talking. Stop while you're ahead."

"Milly, that's exactly what I mean. I'm not talking properly, my marks are dropping...it only means one thing-"

"Oh, no!" I said as he kept talking.  
"Yes, it is-"

"No! It's not!"

"Yes, I think I'm-"

"QUIET!" yelled the teacher. Well, we only have 5 minutes more. I got ready to sprint, to get rid of Dirt beside me.

5, 4, 3, 2 ,1... "Detention's over. Let's hope we don't see any of you here again." I ran out that door faster than you could say "cheetah". I was at the gate when Dean sauntered up to me. "Milly, I'm not evil. Surprisingly, I just have feelings for the same person as my brother."

"But they are no where as strong as Jordan's feelings for me. His could beat yours any day! And don't say you love me, because I know you don't! You can't! You hardly know me!" I almost yelled. "Just leave me alone!" and I ran away. I ran all the way up that hill until I got home. I HATE school. I HATE men! I HATE LOVE!

Dean

So she doesn't think I have feelings? Far out, sorry if I'm human. She can't always know what goes on in everybody's mind. She's such a little accuser. She assumes that you are thinking something that you actually aren't or vice versa. How can her family stand it? I know how they can. She is just the most amazing girl and I have to get her. I WANT her! And I always get what I want. When I got home I pulled out the old papers from my father's room and got to work...

Milly

I needed some healing. I needed my true love - music. I pulled out all my old music. Yes, CDs. Hey, I know. Old School! But hey, it was how I felt. I blasted The Killers through my stereo. "Breaking my back just to know your name...seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game...Cuz heaven ain't close in a place like this.." I whined as I read magazines. Yep, whined. I can't sing for shizzle. Morgan, Mum, Cameron and Dad, each asked individually if I would turn it down and after saying no a few times, Dad took my CDs so I would stop playing. So I just sat in my room and sulked.

After a few minutes I had dozed off only to be woken by pebbles being thrown onto the roof of the patio out back. I lazily opened my eyes. I went over to my window and opened it to see what the hell was going on.

"What!" I yelled. I glanced down to see who was climbing my tree and up onto my roof. I didn't budge. I just stood there, staring. As if I had not believed what I saw. All of a sudden a "pit pat pit pat" could be heard on the roof above my head. I rolled my eyes and slid open the small window. "Oh my God. Jordan, quick. Hurry up! It's getting inside!" I yelled through the sound of the heavy rain. Then the pit pat got harder and as I looked out the window, I saw hail. Yes, HAIL. What the Hell? I rolled my eyes. Rain maybe didn't hurt but I knew that hail definitely did. And Jordan knew it too by the looks of it, because he was scurrying as fast as he could toward the window.

"Thank god, Milly. I thought you were gonna leave me out there all night in that _hail_." He shivered. He was soaking wet and dripping all over the carpet.

"And why would I do that?" I winced at the wet patch that was being created on the carpet.

"Well, I am Dea-distant from you these past few days. I didn't know if it was what you would welcome." He shrugged. I looked into his bright blue eyes and saw a glint of something like a smirk. I thought for a moment...Something was on this guy's mind...but I let it go the moment and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Get clean. I'll be back in a sec." I went to Cam's room and knocked.

"Yeah?!" He yelled through the wood. I opened the door to be confronted my mounds of dirty clothes and the scent of sweat and smelly socks filled the air. I coughed, it was that bad.

"What, Milly?" He was at his desk with more mounds of things covering it, though this time they were books not dirty clothes.

I shuddered. "Um, can I borrow some sweat pants and a T-shirt?"

"Ummm" he looked at me funny "Ok..." He didn't bother asking. He just chucked them at me and I rushed out of that dark smelly room. Erlack. I peeked into my room, just in case he had come out of the bathroom in a towel or something...ahem. I put the clean, dry clothes on the corner of the bed for when he got out and put a note on the pile of clothes reading: DON'T GO ANYWHERE!!! ⌠Dinner!!!!!" Mum yelled up the stairs. I sighed and went down to join the family. I was silent during dinner. I offered to do the dishes afterwards even though it was Morgan's turn. I thought I'd sneak some food so that my guest didn't starve. Hey, I know what it's like when you've been out in the rain and just want some hot food.

I scraped some leftovers onto a plate after I had done my duties and snuck back upstairs. I started opening the door saying "Jordan, I brought you something to-" but I broke off because there he was, in all his glory wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Shoot!" and I slammed the door shut again, with me waiting outside. My face felt like it was on fire. I sank down to the ground as I leant my back against the wall beside the door. The door opened, letting light spread through the dark hallway. I looked up, still blushing furiously. "I brought you dinner..." I said, biting my lip guiltily, handing him the plate. He was now dressed in the stuff I had left for him and might I say it looked soooooo good on him. Way better than Cam...I mean, not that I check out my brother. I mean, ewww. Incest, hello.  
He took the dish in his left and helped me up by offering his right. I clasped it and felt this strange feeling. Jordan has definitely changed. I don't know what it is, but something definitely has happened to him. "Sorry I walked in on you-" but I didn't finish because he kissed me softly on the lips.  
"Don't worry about it" he said as he twiddled his eyebrows up and down. I half smiled. He was doing something to me. Something I couldn't explain. I sighed and followed him back into the bedroom. "Mmm, your mum's a good cook..."

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised because you are actually eating what my father prepared." I smiled at him. I walked over to my desk and opened my maths text and started reading about Pythagoras. After about ten minutes Jordan had finished and came over to my desk. I was trying to work out hypotenuse when he came up behind me and started reading the page I was on. "Do you mind? It's hard to work with someone watching me."

"I was just coming over to offer some help. I have noticed that you have been reading that same page for the past ten minutes and I figured you could use some help." He replied.  
"Fine. I give up. If you can teach me Pythagoras, which no one has been able to so far, then go right ahead. Might as well make yourself useful." And I have to say, I quite enjoyed that night. I mean, he was really helpful. And he was quite witty too.

"So, as you can see the hypotenuse has to be 27cm..."

I sighed. "I get it! I actually get it! Jordan you are my SAVIOUR!!!" I looked at him, smiling. Our faces were only a few inches away from looking in the book. We closed that gap my catching each other's lips. Our tongues entwined as we ran fingers through hair and held each other's faces. He started kissing my neck, his lips occasionally brushing my collar bone or ear. I sighed. "Jordan. We should stop." I whispered.  
"Why? Do you still like my brother?" He asked, disgustedly.  
"NO! Of COURSE not! How could you think that?"

"I dunno..."

"I just think we need to be a bit slower this time round. I like you, I mean, I really do, but we should take it one step at a time, you know?" I insisted.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good luck with the exam" He winked as he climbed out the window. I went over to it. He pecked my lips before climbing down and around the corner to walk home. I waved as he looked back and he returned the gesture.

This reminded me of the scene in the Walt Disney movie "Aladdin" when he's on the magic carpet on Jasmine's balcony and he's like "Do you trust me?" Ha ha. I love classic Disney films. I closed my window and sighed. What a day. I collapsed onto my bed in the most joyous mood anyone could be in and fell straight asleep.


	14. Mission: Tatiana

Hey guys,

Here's chapter 15. Enjoy.

_**Note: Anything in italics is a dream except this note :D**_

Disclaimer: The Mediator is Meg Cabot's pride and glory, not mine.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_How could you! You let us down!" harsh voices were heard from around me. A blonde girl and brunette boy were shouting. At first it appeared to be Paul Slater and Kelly Prescott but I looked at them closer and saw Aurora and Zach. I looked down at myself and I was dressed in a Hessian bag. My eyes darted and I saw three others. Jordan, Dean and Nick were laughing but the two latter brothers had a look in their eye like they were hiding from something...or someone…_

I woke up gasping. I found myself in a pool of sticky sweat. I looked at the clock beside me. I sat up and immediately regretted it. I felt my head spin and I made it just in time to throw up in the toilet. I felt like my head was about to explode. I ran myself a bath to calm me down. I didn't stay in for long. I was afraid I would doze off and drown. I put on clean PJs and got back into bed and slept until morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a daze, the sun blinding me as it shone through the window. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:59. I lay my head back down and a second later I heard "Good morning Carmel-by-the-sea! It is 7pm and sunny, sunny, sunny. Here is Tracy with the traffic report…" I immediately got up and got dressed. I didn't put A LOT of effort into my out fit today. I wore a yellow Summery dress with silver sandals and black cut off leggings underneath and put pink tinted make up on. A shimmer caught my eye as I was about to head out of my room. I spun around. Aurora smiled at me. "Oh, hey. Listen. What are we gonna do about you and Zach? Have we got any plans for finding your killer?"

"Well, that little thing with Tatiana is planned for today. I hope it works out." She bit her lip.

"Aur I was wondering, is it possible that I could possibly go with Morgan and Dean? I know I'm not the hottest of them all, but I'd really like to be there, and I've done this so many times, I should really be getting paid for it." She looked at me as if she was thinking. "Ok." She finally said. "Actually, Dean just told me he couldn't do it because he had something to do…Don't know what but you can fill in for him." She grinned at me. How will I let her move on, I don't know. She's just too precious. I gave her a quick hug and waved good bye. I promised to meet her at the school gate; of course Morgan will be with me.

I arrived at school on time for once. Jordan greeted me at the gate and we walked to my locker together, hand in hand. WE then visited…"Dean's locker? Why are we here?"

He looked at me quickly. "Oh, he took the wrong lunch. I got ham on my sandwich, he got salami. It's supposed to be the other way around" I shrugged.

"Fair enough." He kissed my cheek as we separated for home room. Hilary and Melanie stared in amazement. Ha, I showed them. I looked over to Dean who was also staring. I poked my tongue out at him. Yes, I know, VERY mature Milly.

After school, I went to the bathroom to reapply makeup. I finally slipped my brushes into my small make up bag and was about to leave when Peta Summers and Summer Peterson cornered me. "Milly, I can't believe you!" she said with (fake) tears in her eyes. "I loved Dean and then you had to go and steal him! I'm the popular one. You aren't! I mea, I'm blonde, I'm beautiful, I'm intelligent-" I snorted. She glared at me.

"Sorry."

"Tell me why he's into you and split up with me?"

I looked at her as if she were insane. "Are you serious. You can have Dean. I don't want him. He's a prick and a half-"

"Yeah, right. Milly, you came onto him! Well, I'll have you know that Dean and I are happily getting back together soon-"

"Soon? Why not now?" I interrupted.

"You are always putting me down Milly! Why?" And she wept (fake) tears. I held back a laugh and bit my lip. "Well, sorry." I said, not exactly meaning it, because I was not guilty of the crime she was accusing me of. I just nodded sympathetically and said "Well, good luck. I'm sure Dean'll come 'round. Ciao" and brisk walked out of there. I hated emotional people, especially those who I don't exactly like, confronting me.

Morgan and Aurora were waiting patiently. "Sorry. Run in with an enemy." I cleared my throat. "Should we do this?"

"Wait. I have to do this with _Milly?_ Where's Dean?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dean was unable to attend. Sorry for the disappointment." I briefly smiled.

She sighed. "So if Dean isn't coming, who's going to drive us?"

"Hey, yeah." I wondered.

"Don't worry. I got you a lift" and at that moment a silver BMW convertible pulled up next to us.

"Nick. You're letting Nick take us?" I was shocked. Both the other girls climbed in.

"Well, I'll be there, duh! As if I'm gonna let you do this alone…and Nick isn't allowed to go in…sorry Nick, you're just not Tatiana material. Don't take it personally." Aurora patted him on the shoulder.

I slid into the back. If I was going to be in a car with Nick Slater, I was not in any shape or form, sitting in the front passenger's seat, next to this…I can't even explain what he is because he is that vile.

We pulled up at a big white gate and saw a white mansion with blue shutters and railings a little further down the drive way. I whistled long and low. What a place.

Nick pressed a little button on a speaker box. "Hello?" A tinkle of a voice answered.

"Oh my God! Tati, hey! Missed you babes. Mwah mwah-"

"Um, Hello? Who the hell's there?" Aurora slumped in her seat, remembering that she was no longer able to talk to the living besides the other three people in the car. I leaned over her and spoke into it. "Hello. My name is Amelia De Silva and I have my sister here, Morgan. I was a good friend of your friend Aurora and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" I said, in a very business-like tone.

"Are you insane? Aurora didn't have any friends other than me, Daniela, Brittany and Ollie, her boyfriend. I don't believe you."

Aurora looked thoughtful. "Say…" She paused for a moment. "Say we met at Summer camp one year." She said enthusiastically. I repeated what she had said into the box.

"Really? She never told me about you. Well, in that case, I'll open the gate for you." And just as Tatiana said it, the white gates slowly opened, allowing the car to glide along the even, pebble stone drive way. The car came to a halt as Morgan and I climbed out. Aurora materialized at the front door, ready for our interview. I rang the bell.

"Oh my god, hi. I'm sorry, I never knew you existed but hey. So you knew Aurora. Awesome! You guys are so hot. You're sisters? How awesome. I wanted sisters but my mum stopped at me, so I'm the youngest! Come in!" She squealed. "Do you want anything? Coke, juice…cocktails?" She walked us to the kitchen.

"Oh, no. We don't drink during the week. We'll just have water. Thanks." I said, smiling politely.

"Oh, good girls. I don't either, but I thought I'd offer anyway. You never know what people like." She pulled out two chilled bottles of water from the fridge and handed them to each of us. She took an orange juice for herself and walked us to yet another part of her palace. Something fluffy brushed against my leg. I jumped and realized it was a white ball of fur with a face. "Oh don't mind Mr Shnugums. He's just being friendly." Tatiana chirped. It was a cat…I guess if you could call it that. We arrived at a living room with a fireplace and a bay window with a view of the ocean. I sighed at the beauty. "Oh, I know. This is, like, my fave room in the whole house. The view is just, like, AWESOME! Sit down. So anyway, what did you wanna ask me?" She tinkled again. Aurora materialized on the couch next to us. "Well," I started and Aurora gave a nod. "I was hoping to ask you some questions about your friend…and her death…if it isn't too hard." She looked at me cautiously, her eyes getting slightly glossy. She sniffled. "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Well first of all, did you see her at your party?" She smiled.

"Well, duh! It was our combined birthday party. Gosh" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well, what was the last thing she consumed when you saw her?"

"Punch, duh!" They said in unison.

"Well, more like Vodka Cruisers but it was still alcohol" she shrugged. I thought for a second.

"Did anyone else drink Vodka Cruisers?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"Um, hello! It's Vodka Cruisers! Who doesn't drink them?!" She said, as if we were insane. Well, that scratched my suspicions.

"So, are you, like, the police or whatever? That's why you're asking questions, right?"

"Well, yeah. We feel that Aurora and your brother's deaths weren't accident. We think it was…" Tatiana laughed.

"So, you think it's murder?" She giggled again. I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but Rory was a _very_ well liked gal and I doubt anyone would _want_ to kill her."

"We just want to keep our options open." Morgan chipped in. "I mean, it was like, Aurora _and_ Zach, not just Aurora, so, we're thinking that, like, someone was involved."

Tatiana smirked. "Ok, but I really don't believe so."

"So, who did Aur hang with at the party?" Morgan asked.

"Well, just her boyfriend, Ollie. I mean, this party was here! There are a lot of bed rooms." Aurora's jaw dropped.

"She's saying I'm a…a slut! That bitch!" The picture above the fireplace quivered. I smiled at Tatiana who noticed the movement. "Um, can I use your bathroom?" She nodded and pointed me in the direction. "Thanks." I went into the bathroom. Aur appeared. "Aurora, you have to calm down." She looked as if she would hit me.

"Milly! You heard what she said! And I am anything but! I'm still a virgin! Unlike her! And she's supposed to be my best friend!" I raised an eyebrow yet again.

"Um, she _was_ your best friend but you're dead!" I emphasized.

"I KNOW! I just thought she'd respect me and not bitch about me." She slumped against the sink. I smiled sadly. "Yeah, well, my friends are bitching about me and I'm still alive." I shrugged.

"But Milly, you have a reason to be bitched about" my jaw dropped.

"Aurora Isabella Remi! Are you saying _I'm_ a slut?" I asked, jokingly.

"No, Milly. A whore. They're much worse…" She smiled deviously. I slapped her on the arm and shook my head. "Just so you know, Dean came onto _me_, not vise versa. I have to go. See ya later, bitch."

"I'm coming back too!" I giggled under my breath.

Well, that got us no where. Except we know what she drank and apparently Aurora and Ollie got it on. I shook my head. We all got into Nick's car where he had parked and waited for us. He started up and we were half way home when he decided to slip off to sleep. "Nick. Very funny. Nick…NICK! What are you doing?!" We were gliding over a very busy intersection. "Shoot! Nick you better wake up or I'll…" I screamed. A van slammed into the side of the car and then there was darkness….

So, shall you R&R? I'd love it if you would!

Hotapps

xoxo


	15. Blinding

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the last chapter. I thought I'd create some drama!

Enjoy!

Hotapps

xoxo

Note: The bold italics are kind of like a flashback in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The emergency doors swung as they were hurriedly pushed open. A blinding flash of white light covered the faces of the three young teenagers. A middle aged doctor cried their names, noticing their familiar faces. Tears stained his cheeks as he raced them through to be tested. Their parents were notified immediately and all they could do was wait…**_

**Milly**

I woke up to a beeping sound and a white ceiling. A mask covered my face and a warm hand was clutching mine as I blinked a few times. "Milly? MILLY? Oh, thank god!" My mother hugged me.

"M-Mum? W-What happened?" I stuttered.

"Honey, that's not important. What is important is that you're safe." She pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"So, how's Nick. Is he ok?"

"Oh, he's fine. Still asleep and recovering from the crash and being drugged"

"And Morgan?"

"I'm going to get Dad. I'll be right back." She smiled.

"No, Mum. Mum-" but she was already down the hall way. I could hear her heals on the hard floor.

A moment later Dad had come into the room and started kissing me all over my face. "Amelia. I was so worried. I thought you had become one of which we help. I would not live with myself if that happened." He squeezed me with his fatherly arms. I felt something warm and wet on my cheeks. He was crying. Dad was crying. "Dad, I'm ok. What's the matter?" I pulled away, feeling something was wrong. "DAD?! What's going on? Where's Morgan? What's happened to Morgan? MUM! DAD!" My eyes stung and my nose prickled. I blinked a few times. I tilted my head back, trying to stop the tears. "I'm guessing something's not right." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Honey, Morgan's in a coma. She doesn't look too stable…It's been 3 days since you were brought into hospital…We don't know what to do." Then both my mum and dad hugged each other out of grief. I sniffled.

"I'm sure it'll be ok…I think. And if it's not I'm so sorry. I should've told you where we were. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened and Morgan wouldn't be-" I let the tears flow freely.

"Oh, Amelia, you can't blame yourself. We love you so much. It was just bad luck. Plain bad luck…" And she buried her head back into my dad's chest.

Why was this happening? "Mum, Dad can I have some time alone. I need to think." They nodded and left, still supporting each other as they wept.

I silently sobbed to myself.

What a mess. If only we had maybe put it off another day…or had it a day earlier, this wouldn't have happened…Or maybe it would have anyway.

Why didn't I see it coming? We go to find information on Aurora and Zach's deaths and we end up hospitalized. God, this has happened so many times.

There was a knock at the door. I quickly wiped my tears away and smiled weakly at the visitor.

"Hey Father D."

"Oh, Amelia. I'm so glad you're safe and well. I mean, except for your arm." He smiled sympathetically.

I looked at my left arm. It looked fine to me. Then Father D gestured toward my right arm. It was in a cast. I must have broken it in the accident. After being told about Morgan, I guess I was too emotional to notice.

"Oh, I'm fine. Unlike someone I know" I smiled, trying to keep the tears in.

"Amelia. Stop. Morgan will pull out of her coma…I just know it" He looked at me with his glistening, bright blue eyes.

"How do you know that? How do you know that she will wake up...?" I bit my lip, still attempting not to cry. "Who told you that?" I asked, skeptically.

"Hope, Amelia. Hope is what will pull her through. If all of us have hope and faith, she will make it." His eyes were now smiling. I didn't know if I believed that, but I knew he would never lie about it. I smiled back. Doubt still had me by the stomach though.

An hour passed after Father Dom prayed with me for Morgan. I thanked him as he sprinkled my room with holy water and left. He nodded in response and left me alone, shutting the door behind him.

Father Dominic really was a great man. An encouraging principle, a humble priest but more importantly, a loyal and trustworthy friend.

After a moment of thought, a shimmer caught my eye. It was Zach. "Zach, I'm sorry about Morgan. I should've known someone was watching. I should've known someone would try to stop us from finding out the truth about you and Aurora's deaths."

He came over and sat on my bed. "Amelia, this isn't your fault. If it's anyone's it's me and Aurora's. We told you to go there. We told you to question her…"

"There was no other way we would've found out anything about that party if we hadn't of gone…but let's face it. We're all guilty. We need to get over the fact and try and help find your killer…and hopefully the one who tried to get between us and the truth." I had looked into Zach's icy blue eyes with determination and motivation. I was going to find this killer. I HAD to find this killer. If I found them, I more than likely would find the ones who tried to stop us and the one to blame for Morgan's comatose state.

I was out the next day, burning for revenge. I know that is extremely bad, especially when I often have to advise ghosts not to be so aggressive and resentful toward their killer or their relative that survived when they didn't.

I shrugged it off. This was for MY relative. The one that should've survived…or I guess, pulled through is a better way of saying it.

I ignored the pain in my chest. This was for my sister.

I would find the person responsible, no matter what it took.

It was time to bring in some professionals.

Yes. It was time to bring in the parentals.

Not very long, I know but hey. I got something for the next chappy.

You likey? Maybe you could drop me a line in the review box?

Hotapps

xoxo


	16. And then it hit me

Hey Guys!!!

How'd you like the last chapter?? I'm sorry it was so short. I just figured it would be better to stop there and start at a new chapter with the next part of the story.

Hope you like chapter 16 :D

Hot apps

xoxo

"You didn't TELL us? Amelia De Silva. We are a family. A family with the same gift who work TOGETHER! Because that's what families do. They work together, support and understand each other due to their love for the members." My father ran a hand through his hair. Then I knew he wasn't mad. Oh no, he was furious.

"Jesse calm down. We're in a hospital. Maybe we could work calmly and rationally through this." She smiled at her husband and I thought I was of the hook. Boy was I wrong… "Amelia De Silva! Next time something like this happens you TELL us, ok? Trust us as your parents but also as your guides to help you develop your 'gift'. What were you thinking, anyway? Taking on this case alone? And especially when it's a murder case. You got into a car with Nick Slater, whom you said last week freaked you out. How could you worry us like that?" She blasted at me. We were in Morgan's hospital room. Well, we couldn't exactly leave her alone at the hospital, could we?

"Querida, I think we've ranted enough. Amelia, who is involved with this? Who are the ghosts involved in this case?" I thought of Aurora and she appeared beside me.

"You remember Aurora." My dad looked at her and suddenly remembered.

"Aah yes. So Aurora is the ghost involved?" He asked.

"Not just Aurora, Zach too." And right on queue, Zach appeared also.

"I see. Ok, so we need more investigation. Did you see anyone before you left for Tatiana's?" He questioned.

"Well, only Morgan and Aurora. Dean couldn't make it. He had some errand to run or something." My dad raised his eyebrow. The one with the scar through it. I looked at him questioningly.

"Did anything suspicious happen before you left for Tatiana's? Aurora, did you notice-" He stopped because at that moment Cameron walked in holding a bunch of flowers, looking confused. We smiled innocently. He found a vase and filled it up, putting the lovely gerberas in it.

"Um, Dad. You're daughter's name is Amelia." As he left, he let out a "brrr" sound. "Dad, maybe you should tell the people to turn down the air con. It's freezing." That's when we knew Cam was not like the rest of us. He didn't even glance at the ghostly presences in the corner of the room.

"Hmmm. Something tells me he's normal." I finally stated.

Dad shook his head at me. "There is no such thing as being "normal". Everyone is different in some way." I rolled my eyes, but he knew what I was saying. "So, Amelia, Aurora. Did you notice anything suspicious before you left for Tatiana's?" He asked again. I thought for a bit.

"Well, Peta Summers was crying and yelling at me because apparently I "stole" Dean. Which is ridiculous." Aurora giggled. My father gave her a stern look which made her stop and apologize.

"Yeah, nothing is giving me any clues." My mother finally said. Dad agreed with her. We all sighed.

"I'm sorry, Querida. My break is over. I need to get back to work." She nodded and they pecked each other. It was really amazing how strong their love was. All my, well, I guess you'd say "friends'" parents are divorced. Except Jordan's, of course.

He kissed my forehead and went back outside.

"Mum, how are we going to DO this? How are we going to find out _anything?" _I hoped she would have an answer because I was totally and completely clueless.

Hey, I have only been doing this for twelve years.

"I think…" She sighed. "We need to visit other people at this party." She said as she got up off Morgan's bed. "Come on, Milly. We need to find this person. And fast."

"Aahh what about Morgan?" I asked.

"Her father is the supervising doctor. He'll call if anything happens. Besides, this IS for Morgan, right? So let's go get 'em." She raced back to the car with me. I climbed in and we were off.

"So what did Tatiana mention? I mean, about the guests at the party. Anything?" I chewed my lip.

"Well, she said that Aurora…" And Aurora appeared in the backseat. "Oh, well, let's ask Aurora. Who was at the party?"

"I think the question is who wasn't at the party. It was basically the whole of the seniors."

"Yes Aurora but anyone in particular that may have wanted to hurt you?" Mum asked.

"No. Everyone liked me at RLS. I was "an angel"." My mum laughed at that. I asked her about this but she just shook her head and said nothing.

"There had to be SOMEONE who didn't like you, otherwise you wouldn't be here." I pointed out. She nodded and understood what I was saying.

"But I just don't know who…" But then she stopped. "Wait. Yes. There is someone…"

The sound of the most hideous bell rang out as we pressed the button. "So, Mum. You're the professional…who are we?" I asked, a little nervous this time.

"Milly, we are simply a young mother and daughter whose car has broken down and need some help finding fuel and someone to jump-start us."

I nodded. This sounded good. Except that we had decided on the most elaborate house to ask for help. Oh well. It's not like I had any idea of characters.

"Yes." Said another chirpy little voice, much similar to Tatiana's, through an intercom. My mother pressed the reply button and told her our story. She let us in after another bubbly little "Of course, come in" and the door was electronically unlocked.

Hmm. Technology these days. At first we all (well, both because Aurora wasn't seen by anyone else) just stood there, looking into the entrance way and down the amazingly long hallway. Foot steps echoed as a young, brunette girl with golden highlights met us at the door. She was dressed in shorts and a singlet, the straps slightly off her shoulders. I suddenly got the feeling that we had interrupted something. I bit my lip and looked at my mother. She raised her eyebrows quizzically at me.

"Um, yeah?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hi. Brittany, right?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Who are you? I don't know you, do I?" She said in a monotone. I shook my head.

"No, but I knew your friend, Aurora. I was wondering-"

"I had nothing to do with it." She said, harshly. "You're not really here because of a broken down car. I wish you stupid, undercover cops would stop pestering me about her death when I WASN'T EVEN THERE!" She breathed heavily and blinked.

"Brittany, we're not accusing you of anything. We just want to know your side of the story. We can't find Aurora's killer unless we ask you. I actually don't think we'd be here if my own daughter wasn't in a coma due to the people that did this. Please, we only want a few minutes of your time." I loved my mum. She always knew just what to say. Well, she was a psychologist. She knew how people's brains worked. I half smiled at Brittany as she went slightly pale.

"Are you ok, dear?" Mum said, as Brittany swayed a little, her olive skin, now pasty white.

"Um, I'm fine thanks. Why don't you, um, come in. I guess I could answer a few of your questions." She looked at the ground as she stepped aside and let us pass her and make our way down that dauntingly long corridor. She followed a few steps behind. She lead us through the kitchen where we were confronted with the sight of a topless guy only wearing board shorts half in the refrigerator. He turned around, hearing us pass.

"Brit…" He trailed off, seeing us there. "Ahhh, ok. Hi." He lifted a hand. I stared. Guess who I was staring at. Ok, he had sandy blonde hair, slightly long, was six foot tall, had a set of what my friends would call washboard abs, only that makes me cringe and all he ever thinks about is surfing? Yep, my cousin Sam Ackerman.

"Sam. Um, what are you doing here?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Whadaya mean "what am I doing here"? What are you doing here?" He only crossed his arms across his chest.

"Wait, you know Sam?" Brittany asked, after watching our little "what are you doing here" argument.

I sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Milly…" Mum warned. I just rolled my eyes. "Sam, would you know anything about Aurora Remi's death four weeks ago?" Ok, good. At least one of us was getting to the point. Aurora just stared at what was going on before her eyes.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I dunno. I mean, I hardly knew her. She was your friend, right Brit?" She nodded in response. He nodded back. "Yeah. I mean, Brittany and I have only been going out, like, three weeks, or something." He shrugged. Mum bit her lip. She sighed. "Why are you asking Brit? I mean, did you know Aurora or something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, kinda. Plus, we think the one who killed her is the one who put Morgan in a coma."

Sam suddenly realized what I had said and his eyes grew wide. "What?! Morgs is in a coma? No way. Suze, Milly, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Mum shook her head at him. "Sam, don't worry."

"I swear to God, Suze. If I find out who did that to Morgan, their face will be my punching bag." I suddenly felt a wave of affection for my cousin and was touched by his enthusiasm to bring down this killer.

"I'll tell you what. You can help us. Both of you can." I just raised my eyebrows at Mum. How the hell was Sam Ackerman going to help us, let alone his girlfriend? I mean, he's hardly a mediator. He can hardly pass his exams. How is he going to be any help in solving a murder? I voiced this thought to my mother but she just laughed. She told me I had no idea how normal people could help us.

Ok, so. We arrived with two detectives and came out with two more. Oh well. I guess we could use all the help we could get. And I mean ALL the help we can get. This killer is just slipping through our fingers. I looked at Aurora for any kind of sign or anything. She just shrugged.

"So, Brittany. Some people say that you and Aurora weren't too close…I mean, I wouldn't know but they have some reason to believe that you could've had something-"

"I TOLD you. I didn't DO it! We weren't close because I had only come to the school at the end of last year. I KNOW it seems like I was a bitch to her, but the truth is, I never even knew her. It seemed as though I would say something behind her back but as if I had anything to actually say. We hardly talked. You're not going to believe this, but I actually cried. Yes, I cried when I found out that she had died at that party. I wept like a three year old child who had lost a toy because I felt like I HAD lost something. I mean, I had an opportunity to know Aurora Remi but took it for granted…" She broke off as her tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

Sam embraced her lovingly, whispering words of comfort to her.

She took a tissue that Sam had offered her and mopped up her tears, sniffling and blowing now and then. Aurora just stood there like a stunned mullet, tears staining her cheeks too.

"Um, Brittany, do you have a bathroom?" I asked because I genuinely needed to go after the little emotional breakdown that had just happened. She nodded and gave me directions. I easily arrived at my destination and after I had been, I started washing my hands when Aurora appeared, looking into the mirror at me.

I shrieked in surprise placing a hand over my heart. "God! Would you NOT do that?" I just blinked at her as I washed my hands.

"Milly, I think I have something. I realize that the person who did this has to be someone I really, truly know. Otherwise they wouldn't know where I would be at a particular point in time. Nor would they know I was allergic to pineapple and therefore-" My eyes widened.I gasped.

"_What did Aurora drink at this party?" I asked, impatiently._

"_Vodka Cruisers, what do you think?" She giggled as if I were the biggest idiot living._

"_Was it a particular flavour? Like, it could have had some kind of substance that could be disguised with the colour of the drink." She bit her lip as if she were thinking._

"_Well, it couldn't have been pineapple flavour. She's dead allergic to it. Her throat like swells and closes over and suffocates her." She shrugged._

"Can you repeat that?" I interrupted.

"It had to be someone I know?"

"No after that. Something about pineapple." She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to pineapple, remember. Tatiana told you…" Aurora looked at me and realized what she had just said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her and she nodded but not too enthusiastically.

"There's no time to lose." I said and ran down those stairs, only to trip and find myself in complete darkness.

You like? You want more? You…REVIEW! WOOOT!!!

Hotapps

xoxo


	17. You gotta love Mum

I woke up to the sound of harsh whispering. I gasped as I felt tingling around my mouth and realized I had been gagged. My hands I couldn't feel due to the circulation being cut off by the rope tying my hands together. I lifted my head and looked around the small room I was in. I saw three other figures opposite me, against the wall. I tried to scream a name when I recognized my mother's face. Where the hell was I? Where were _we?_ Hearing my muffled scream, the whispers stopped and looked at me. One of them came closer and slapped my face.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't hit her anymore…" A familiar voice called. My breathing became heavier. How could they. How could they betray me like that? I knew that voice all too well.

"Jordan!" I tried to scream. All that came put though, was "Ngungn". I can't believe him, I trusted him. And here he was, helping the enemies. My throat was so dry. The hand reached out to slap me again but another hand caught it just in time.

"Tatiana, that's enough." A voice I didn't know. I just stared at the figures in front of me. My eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room. I saw Tatiana, of all people. She was the person I suspected. But then there was Dean…wait, Dean? He sounded so much like Jordan. I squinted but sure enough it was Dean. I KNEW he was bad news. A tear escaped me as I felt the sting of another slap across my face.

"TATIANA! Stop that. We are not going to hurt her. She is very valuable." The unfamiliar person said. He had dark brown, almost black hair. It was slightly messy, but it could be seen that he had spent a long time making it spike at the front that morning. He was just under six foot and was really, very buff. But I could hardly think about that. This guy wanted me for something but I had no idea what.

"But Ooollliiieee!" Tatiana dragged. Ollie. Aurora's boyfriend. The one who had been with Aurora the whole night of the party. Oh, God. How could I have been so stupid? Of course. The two people she was closest to were the ones who had committed the crime. Figures.

Ollie leaned in and kissed Tatiana. "Not yet, babe. We need her alive first. If we wanna stay outta trouble we need her to do it." She nodded and kissed him again.

"Um, hello? Why am _I_ here?" Dean shouted. "I didn't even agree to helping you!"

"Dean, please. You were just as keen as us to see her go down."

Dean groaned.

"But that's just it. I'm NOT Dean! Dean and I have nothing in common besides DNA." He looked at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he kidding? He was laying it on pretty thick, wasn't he? I mean, here he was, trying to convince us he's NOT Dean and yet he has the looks to prove it.

They just laughed. "Yeah, right. And I didn't kill Aurora Remi or Zach Marigold." Ollie mocked. I suddenly felt a wave of rage wash over me. Oliver Kenmore had just confessed to killing his own girlfriend and his mistress' brother. I screamed in frustration.

"Down tiger. There ain't nothing you can do about it now." He laughed heartily. He stepped over and took off my gag.

I heaved a gulp of oxygen into my lungs unevenly and regretted it, feeling my throat burn. "Now, little lady. What do you say? Help us and your little friends survive, or don't and you'll all wash up dead on shore from your creaky little boat capsizing. Take your pick, darlin'." I blinked at him. "Well?"

"Water" I croaked.

"Nuh uh. Not until you choose."

"What would it involve?" I croaked, a little easier now.

"Well. There would be a fair bit of crime involved. Shooting, robbing, hostage holding. You get the gist. Just to keep the lime light off us and prove we were the innocent friends of Aurora Remi and Zach Marigold. What do you say? Deal?" He stuck out a hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, Um, hello, but my hands are kinda tied behind my back. He finally got the gist and, being the idiot that he is, cut the ropes. I put my hand out again and he went to shake but I brushed it up and through my hair, only to bring it back down to give him a blow to the stomach.

"Why, you little bitch. I should've disposed of you when I had the chance." He regained his strength and lunged for me but I was too quick. I dodged him, falling to the floor and then kicking his legs from under him. He swore as I crawled away just before he hit the ground. Dean had already started to undo the ropes of Mum, Brittany and Sam. Tatiana was coming after him, a small knife in her hand. Just as she was about the slash the back of his neck, I tackled her to the ground.

Turning around, he realized what had happened. Finishing up on Sam's ropes, he helped them all up. I was now on top of Tatiana, sitting on her stomach, punching her as they were about to leave. I suddenly heard a breaking sound. Mum had taken the chair I was tied up to and had hit the very injured Ollie that was just about to slit MY throat. Man, did I love her. Tatiana's nose was now bleeding non stop and I had no doubt that I had broken it. I scrambled off her and we all ran out the door, only to find we were indeed in Tatiana's basement. We all climbed into our car and drove as fast as we could. I saw Ollie come out through the rear view mirror, seeing us round the corner and disappear from view. I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I had been holding my breath that entire time. I placed my head in my hands and let out a soft sob. Mum patted me on the shoulder.

"Amelia De Silva. You were excellent today." I wiped my eyes and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks, but we didn't catch them. They're just gonna get away with it again."

Mum smiled at me mischievously. "Oh they are, are they?" She then lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a hidden microphone. My eyes widened.

"Mum, where did you get that? When did you get the chance to put it on?" I asked, intrigued. She could seriously work for the undercover police.

"Oh, I have my ways." She laughed as she lowered her shirt and continued driving. She pulled up to the Slater mansion and Dean got out.

"Mum, I'll speak to you later. I gotta talk to Dean." I said good bye to Sam and Brittany and walked after him.

"Dean!" He didn't turn around. "Dean!" I yelled as I put a hand on his shoulder. He then looked down at me.

"Milly, I'm not Dean." I sighed.

"What do you mean, "you're not Dean". Look at you, of course you-"

"No, Milly. I've been trying to tell you. Something happened. I don't know how but I somehow ended up waking up as Dean and Dean waking up as me. How it's even possible, I wouldn't have a clue but-"

"But, that's impossible. How do people switch bodies like that? That shouldn't even be normal." I shook my head.

"It's NOT normal. Ever since moving here, Dad and Dean have been having private meetings that they never had before. He never talks to me and Nick the same way he used to. We used to be pretty good mates. I don't know what they're hiding, but I swear, it's giving me the creeps. Weird things have been happening since moving and I'm not just talking about my feelings." I blinked at him. He obviously wasn't one of us either.

"Dea- I mean, Jordan. You're not going to believe me when I say this but, I think Dean switched your bodies on purpose."


	18. My Best Friend

He blinked at me. "Excuse me?"

"I know, and you can believe me or you can't, it doesn't matter. But what I tell you now may be the biggest shocker of your life. That's because I am what's called a mediator." I took the deepest breath anyone could have ever taken and took the plunge. "I can see and speak to the dead."

"Yeah, Right." He said, shortly.

"I knew you would never believe me! I just knew! I should've never even considered telling you. Look, Im just gonna go. I just made the biggest mistake ever. Jordan, just promise you won't say anything to anyone? If you do, I swear to God-" I was cut off by Jordan, I mean Dean, I mean…Well whatever. He leaned in and full on kissed me. And I kissed him back. Then I felt kinda weird because Jordan's kisses were coming from Dean's mouth. I pulled back. 

"Damn, Milly. Sorry. I forgot that would be weird. I've just missed you so much."

I sighed. "I've missed you too but Jordan, I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't believe in me."

"Milly, I WANT to believe. I really do. I just, don't know how. I mean, ghosts? Come on…"

"No you come on. Just think about why you were with us in that basement. Why would they keep you there? What would Dean have done that would make them believe you were in on the trophy?"

"Don't tell me my brother is one too."

"No, not just brother. Brothers. And father and not just your biological father either. But Father Dominic too. They all have the gift of a mediator or shifter. That's why we're here. We are to help lost souls get to their final destination, whether it be hell, heaven or their next life."

He raised an eyebrow. "Next life?" I nodded. He shook his head and sat on the swinging chair on his porch. I sat next to him.

" Jordan, that's what I've been doing for the last few weeks. Aurora Remi and Zach Marigold were both killed by these people. I've been helping them catch Tatiana and Ollie so they can move on." When I said that some police cars drove passed. I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure Tatiana and Ollie weren't going to be back anytime soon.

I placed my hands on his arm and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Milly. I know this is a bit weird, but I have to." And he kissed me all over again. I don't for how long, but we made out for what seemed like forever. He was now pressing me down on the seat while we kissed. But it ended all too quickly.

"Milly? What the hell?" It was Jordan. I mean, Dean in Jordan's body. Jordan in Dean's body sat up abruptly and helped me up. "Excuse me, bro. I believe you were making out with my girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I was just kissing my _future_ girlfriend."

"Oh, so you just assume Milly's gonna forget everything and go back to you. Tell me something, Dean. Do you try and steal everyone's girlfriends? Or just mine?"

Suddenly I heard a "smack". I looked at Jordan-in-Dean's-Body and his nose was bleeding. My jaw dropped.

"Dean!" I yelled. "What did you do? You idiot!" I took out a handkerchief-yes, my dad makes me carry one everywhere- and pressed it to his nose.

"Milly, I'm Jordan and I thought it was me you wanted?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Dean! I know you're not Jordan so stop playing dumb. I can't believe you thought you'd get away with it." I shook my head. "Look, there's only one way to settle this." I then took Jordan's hand with my right and Dean's with my left and started mumbling the reverse of the body snatching chant I had found and was now in my hand to get these brothers where they belonged. Dean-in-Jordan's-body's eyes widened. He knew what I was doing and just as I was finishing, he reached out to stop me, but it was too late. With a sudden spark, both brothers fell unconscious. Jordan kinda leaned over and into me and I could hardly keep him in my hold. I swear to God, he was so heavy.

"Damn." I didn't know this would be the effect it had. I struggled to get him lying on the swing seat so I wouldn't have to hold him up anymore. I rang the door bell and waited. Paul answered and just looked at me.

"Amelia. To what do I owe…" He trailed off as he saw the paper in my hand and looked over my head to find two of his sons lying limp on his front porch. "Right. I was wondering when someone would realize. Come on, let's get them inside. You grab the legs, I'll grab the torso." And we dragged them into the Slaters' living room and lay one on each lounge.

"Milly, where'd you find that chant? I've been looking for it everywhere. I mean, being the idiot that he is, Dean told me about his plan to switch the bodies but I had no idea he would actually go through with it. When he did, I couldn't find the reverse spell with all the other documents."

I bit my lip. "Well, I was looking for a magazine to read in Mum's bedside table and I found that wedged right at the back under all her Sudoku books and magazines. I nicked it and kept it in my jeans. Lucky I wore those jeans today and used the chant. Now they are where they belong."

He grinned at me. "Your mum would be proud."

"Until she realizes I stole it, I don't think I'm gonna tell her."

He raised his eyebrows. "Amelia, you really should. She's your mother. She should know. I don't think she'd appreciate you keeping it a secret."

I just blinked at him. "But, I highly doubt she'll be thrilled to hear that I went into her room without her permission and stole something that is really quite valuable, " I sent back.

"Fine" Paul said, his palms facing me in surrender. "But you might be surprised."

"Actually, do you mind if I call her? And no, it's not to tell her. I don't want her or Dad to be worried." He nodded and told me it was in the kitchen.

"Amelia, where are you? We were very worried." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm at Paul's place. And I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Paul's actually a really nice guy. I just kinda…" I paused. "Put Mum on the phone."

"Amelia" He growled.

"Just put her on." He did as I said. "Mum. I'm at Paul's but it's fine." And I couldn't help but tell her. I know, I'm so honest it's a wonder why I'm not in a mental institute. "It turns out that Jordan was actually in Dean's body and vice versa so that Dean could be with me in Jordan's body and try and make me like him and I have to admit it kinda worked and so when they were both together -don't freak out- but I said the reverse chant of Body Snatching and now Dean and Jordan are with Paul, unconscious in his living room. Don't get mad, ok? I just wanted my boyfriend to be back to himself." Mum didn't say anything.

"Amelia, that's so great. First the Tatiana and Ollie thing, now this? I'm so proud of you. By the way, They caught them and are questioning them down at the station. Oh, Milly. We must tell Father D. Maybe we could have a big congratulations barbeque. We could invite Grandma and Andy and Father D and-"

"Mum, calm down. When they catch and question Tatiana and Ollie and they are safe behind bars I think that will be the time to just sleep for a million years. After that, I have to wait for Jordan and Dean to wake up and then Jordan and I to live happily ever after and then Aurora and Zach need to move on and Morgan needs to wake-"

"Oh, Milly. Oh my God. Morgan?! Morgan?! Jesse!" I hung up.

"Paul! Paul!" I yelled.

"Milly? What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"Something to do with Morgan! Mum was yelling her name as I hung up. Can you take me to the hospital? Oh, wait. Jordan and Dean."

"They're fine. Yeah, come on. Your sister needs you."

We were there in two minutes. I ran through those doors and ran up the stairs, Paul following close behind. I couldn't wait for an elevator.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. I suddenly stopped at the door and seeing Morgan's face, I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. She was ok. She was alive and she was ok. I ran in, the tears only coming down my cheeks faster and more constantly.

"Milly! Milly!" My mum hugged me and I hugged her back. I staggered to Morgan's side.

"Morgan!" I hugged her. She gasped. I forgot about her stitches in her back. "Sorry." I pulled away. I brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Milly." She smiled. "Did you find them?" I nodded, the grin on my face only growing bigger.

"Yeah. We got them. They're just questioning them down at the station. I'm so glad you're awake." I held her hand and kissed her cheek. She may have been my big, annoying sister but I suddenly realized that she was one of my best friends.

I know, it's short. How are you liking it? Only a few chapters to go:D

Hotapps

xoxo


	19. Surprise!

So when we finished hugging and crying over Morgan waking up we decided to go down to the station. And guess what? Tatiana and Ollie confessed write there on the spot and everyone lived happily ever after…Yeah, I wish.

It took until three in the morning for them to actually confess to all the police officers in the intimidation room and to the rest of us. Of course, we gave them the tape that Mum recorded of Ollie and Tatiana keeping us hostage and everything but yeah from 8:30 pm to 3am we waited in the police station, waiting for them to confess.

And by the way, Tatiana wasn't the one who broke down first. Ollie was way too intimidated by those police officers to keep a straight face. Basically at the last minute, he burst into tears and blubbered the whole thing out.

It turns out that it was true. The morgue people found that Aurora's throat had swelled up due to an allergic reaction to the pineapple flavoured alcohol. So here is what happened.

Tatiana and Aurora had actually been dancing to the music. When Aurora got tired she met with Ollie and they spent a few hours in a lip lock in her room.

And guess what?

They didn't have to serve Aurora the drink to make her have a reaction. Ollie had drunk a Pineapple flavoured Vodka Cruiser about ten minutes before they made Aurora hot and tired. Then after they had made out, about 5 minutes after, she started convulsing and choking, gasping for air and finally just went limp and fell to the floor, dead.

And guess what their motivation was? They were warm for each other's form and felt that it would be better just to kill her off the scene.

And Zach? Well, same thing happened to him, but apparently he was allergic to the blue type Vodka Cruiser. No, he did not make out with his own sister. Ewwww.

Actually, Brittany and Zach had been going out for a few weeks before the party and Brittany had no idea he was allergic to that type of drink and so took the offer from Tatiana and drunk it before her and Zach also made out.

Their motivation? They thought that if they made two people die from food poisoning from the same thing, then they would just figure it was a faulty product. But no. They were caught out. Mum's little secret recording was just extra help and evidence for them to have a bigger reason to put the two away.

And Dean? The whole drugging-his-brother-and-then-putting-my-sister-in-a-coma wasn't even linked with the deaths of Aurora and Zach. He thought that if he couldn't have me, then no one could. So he drugged Nick and put us in high danger, wanting to kill us and put my sister in a coma. He just knew we were going to Tatiana's to question and figured he'd do it there while we couldn't catch him. He had already switched Jordan's body, so it worked to his advantage because he thought that if he got caught, Jordan would be to blame.

Oh, yeah. Jordan and Dean woke up after about half an hour after I switched them back. Dean was fuming when I had done it. He was going away for 5 years for attempted murder. Unfortunately, he can't be charged with Body Snatching for obvious reasons. At least he was in prison for trying to kill me and nearly succeeding in killing Morgan.

He got what he deserved.

After being down at the station, this really huge wave of tiredness washed over me and I just had to sleep. Mum must've noticed because next thing I knew, we were driving up our driveway and into the garage.

The hot water trickled down my back. I gasped in pain but also in relief. I craved to be clean. I washed my hair and then ran myself a bath.

I finally dried off and put on my snuggly flannelette pyjamas that I placed on the heater to warm up. After brushing my hair, I collapsed into bed and fell into the land of sleep.

I woke to find myself in darkness again, only not too much darkness. I was in my room. I looked at my clock which read "6:23". Whoa. Is it really 6:30 at night? I slept for 14 hours. I must have been tired. My stomach grumbled and I heard someone knock and turn the handle. As that someone peeked through the door, I flicked on my lamp.

"Milly! Jesus! You scared the hell outta me. About time you woke up. Get dressed. We're going out for dinner." Cameron, my lovely older brother.

"What? We haven't been out for dinner all year. Are you sure?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Milly. I mean, Morgan did wake up and all. Dad said to be ready by seven."

I looked at the clock. 6:45. Oh great. I sprung out of bed and ventured into my wardrobe. I pulled out a black mini, a silver, Zebra print, silky off the shoulder top and black, cut off, stiletto, ankle boots.

I put my hair out and made my eyes all smoky looking. I grabbed my silver clutch and made my way down the stairs. It was pitch black.

"Mum…Dad? Cameron?" I made it to the bottom and switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" I screamed and I felt my legs give way and my backside meet the carpeted step. I just sat there totally petrified not quite grasping what had happened.

Finally after what seemed like a year, Dad helped me up

"Um, wow. Thank you so much. I didn't expect this." I took his hand and smiled at all the guests and I already knew that not all of them could possibly know how I got myself into finding murderers. At least, I hoped not.

I found myself having an incredibly great time at my surprise party. It was amazing. I mean, to think how many lies must've been told about why and how I found the murderers. Talking to everyone, they have their own interpretation of how everything happened.

I finally had enough of the thanking and hand shaking and hugs and the stuffiness was unbelievable in there. I made my way out onto the back veranda and sat on the stairs that led down to the yard. I took a deep breath and let the fresh air rush through me and cleanse me. I closed my eyes and let the wind tickle my cheeks as it passed.

A smile played on my lips at the sound of the ocean. Oh how peaceful it is tonight. I heard the glass door slide and someone sit next to me. Something warm wrapped around my fingers and squeezed.

My hands were so cold, the warmth startled me. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly. I shook my head in a forget-about-it way. I squeezed his fingers just as hard as he had mine. "You look really pretty tonight." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

I looked around at Jordan and into his eyes. I was lost in the deepness of the blue that they were. "Thank you. You look good too." I flashed a small smile.

He smiled back, showing his beautifully straight teeth. This just made me grin even wider.

How can anyone possibly feel this way?

Like the whole world is insignificant and the only thing that matters is that you are with this person.

How is it possible that Jordan Slater can make me feel so…beautiful?

Even when he doesn't say it, I feel like the luckiest, prettiest girl in the world when in his presence. His eyes were so difficult to read. They became intimidating so I looked away.

"Thank you," he stated, simply.

"For what?" I questioned, still looking at the back yard.

"Everything. For getting my body back, for saving me…For making me feel this way."

"What way am I making you feel? Hurt, betrayed, angry?" I held back the tears with a sniffle.

"Love. You made me feel love. For the first time in ages, I felt like I actually belonged. You even took the courage to tell me about your gift. I admire that. I admire you."

"But, you hardly believe me."

"No, Milly. But I will. I will try and understand even though I don't. I'll always be here for you. You can trust me. And do you know why?"

I shook my head.

Jordan took my chin and turned my face back to him. I looked back into his baby blues and saw a little shine in his eye that I couldn't quite read.

"Because, Amelia de Silva, I love you."

I blinked and felt his soft lips cover mine. My eyes closed in ecstasy. I kissed him back, softly. My stomach did a little dance as the kiss deepened. After what seemed like a million years we broke apart, breathing unevenly.

I looked into his eyes once more. "I love you, too."

I leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"We should probably get back. Don't want anyone to think something weird is going on."

I nodded and took the hand that he offered.

We walked back, hand in hand.

As I entered, the lights were out and suddenly, Dad walked out holding this huge chocolate cake that had "Congratulations, Amelia!" written in red and white icing. Sparklers were also imbedded in it and were letting off dim light. I smiled at him over the light. Everyone was crowded around the dining table and they all sang "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow".

I walked away from Jordan and hugged Mum and Dad. I even got a little squeeze from Cam which was unusual.

Then everyone started clapping and going "Speech, Speech, Speech, Speech!"

I smiled. I hated speeches. But they were so insistent that I couldn't really do much else.

"Thanks Mum and Dad. So much. Thanks to everyone who has helped me with everything in my life. Father D, Mum, Dad, Cam, Jordan and most of all, Morgan. She is my big sister and my best friend and I insist that we save her some of this beautiful looking cake for when she comes home tomorrow." Everyone went "Hey!" and clapped and laughed.

That night was imbedded in my memory forever. Everyone was so warm and loving and no one fought, for once. The pictures are still in an album and that album is going to be put in a glass case and sealed from the public, because, honestly, that night I never want to forget.

I mean, not only was it celebrating the significance of sisters but Jordan also made me feel so extraordinary. I still remember that beautiful kiss, so full of passion and love. No one had ever made me feel that way.

I was recounting everything, lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Today, Morgan would be coming home, and I swear to god, I would never yell or nag or steal from her again. I took her for granted but I was going to change my ways. I even decided that I would make a whole NEW cake for her. Even though we had mountains of the other one still stacked in the fridge.

While I was thinking this, the door bell rang. I expected someone else to get it but I guess they were all still pretty dead after last night. I mean, DAD got drunk last night and he NEVER gets drunk. So the door bell rang again and so I had to go get it. I mean, Mum and Dad would go ballistic at me for letting the door bell ring so much. And it was a really irritating sound after being played about a gazillion times.

I padded down the carpeted stairs and, being in the bouncy, happy mood I was in, I forgot to change out of my Power Ranger PJs. I swung the door open without even thinking who it could be, surprised to see a tall, healthy- and not drugged, might I add -looking Nick Slater.

"Milly…" He looked at my ensemble. I looked down at myself with my oversized Power Ranger T-shirt on and gasped.

"Would you excuse me for one second?" He nodded. I dashed upstairs, put jeans, a bra and a T-shirt on and ran back down to talk to Nick.

"Sorry. Um, yeah Nick?" He blinked at me.

"Milly, that was the fastest change I have ever witnessed."

"Witnessed? Have you WIRED my house? You PERV! Get off my property-"

"Milly, shut up, ok? I didn't wire your house. I wouldn't even know how to. Can I come in? I have something important to tell you." I looked at him skeptically.

I took the key off its hook near the door, and stepped outside, closing it behind me.

"No, but we can talk here." I sat on the seat on the veranda. Nick joined me.

"Ok, fine. Milly, I really want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I put you through. The pressuring, the kiss and now this thing with Morgan. I just want you to know…" He stopped and bowed his head. Was he CRYING? No friggin way! Nick Slater was crying on my front veranda. I had no idea how to handle this, so I patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

AWKWARD TURTLE!

He finally composed himself and dabbed his eyes. "I need you to know why I did those things. I mean, I didn't even realize why I did them. I mean, you're very beautiful Amelia, but I wasn't really attracted to you in that way…"

"What do you mean? You friggin kissed me!"

"I know. But you need to understand why…" He looked up at me. "You see, I have these feelings, but I mean their different feelings…"

"Wait. So you're saying you're not…" He nodded.

"And this whole thing was to…" He nodded again.

"And you're sure?" He nodded one last time.

"No FREAKING way!"

---------------------------

Likey? Nearly finished!!! Woot Woot :D

Hotapps

xoxo


	20. It's Time

My eyes burnt into the side of his face that he had been resting in his hands.

Nick Slater was gay.

OH my God.

Oh MY God!

Oh My GOD!

"Nick. It's ok to feel this way. You know, a lot of people do." I said, comfortingly.

"Milly, I'm not ashamed of my sexuality. I'm just ashamed that I would try and understand my feelings by USING you. Even though we never really did anything besides kiss. I'm sorry. I just came to say I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Nick. It's ok, just don't try it again. Ok?" He nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time. I smiled at him.

"So, anyone you have a crush on?" He just stared at me. "What? There are SO many hot guys at school, surely there's ONE you're attracted to."

Suddenly, Cam came out in boxer shorts and bent down to collect the paper. I saw Nick's eyes linger on Cameron's butt.

My jaw dropped.

Cam said hello to us and went inside. Nick blushed.

I was pretty sure my jaw was touching the floor.

"Cameron De Silva? You have the hots for my brother?" His face got a more scarlet tinge to it.

"Nick, you dirty little Slater." I shook my head and laughed at him. The colour in his cheeks went down a bit and he laughed as well. "What are we going to do with you?"

We sat there and talked for ages, listing off the Hotties and the Notties at school and just crapping on. I can't even remember why I was scared of him. He was actually really funny and intelligent.

He finally told me he had to go and I waved him good bye as he drove off.

I unlocked the door to find Cam drinking milk from the carton. Cringe. What he saw in Cameron, I would never understand.

"So, Milly. What was Slater doing here?" I gave him a mischievous smile.

"That's for me to know and you not to. Unless, of course Nick wants to tell you, which I doubt." So, I walked back upstairs and did some homework that I desperately needed to catch up on. After I had done two hours worth, I went back downstairs to make the cake I said I would. A minute later, Cam came back down, fully clothed, thank god.

"I'm going to pick up Morgan. Mum and Dad are still chucking their guts up. What are you doing?" He saw the flour, sugar, milk and eggs on the bench.

"Making her a cake." I stated simply.

"You do realize that there is more than half of the cake left over from last night?"

I nodded. "But, I want to surprise her with something I made. She is my sister after all. She deserves the best." He rolled his eyes and left without another word.

Ok, so the cake thing? Yeah, wasn't the best idea. Oh, it went smoothly in the beginning. I followed the recipe just how it read. All was good until I actually had to put it in the oven. See, I put it in and put the timer on for an hour, like it said. Because I had an hour, I thought I'd watch TV.

Unfortunately, I fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the fire alarm and Mum and Dad screaming their heads off to turn it off. Smoke was filtering into the lounge room. I suddenly remembered my great surprise I was going to give to Morgan.

I raced into the kitchen and opened the oven door. I reached for the oven mitt and coughed and nearly choked as I took it out of the oven. I hit the fire alarm with the broom and turned it off and opened all the windows to let in the fresh air and try and wave out the smoke.

I went to the front door to do the same, only to see Cam just about to put the key in the lock.

I saw Morgan and a smile broke out. I hugged her. She hugged me back but with a confused look on her face.

"Milly, are you ok? You look terrible." Morgan said as we pulled a part.

I nodded.

"What's that smell?" Cam walked into the kitchen to see all the windows open and my shriveled, black cake, if that's what you could call it, on the stove top. "I TOLD you just to give her leftovers." He sighed. I sighed as well.

I looked at Morgan. "Surprise?" She stared at me for a second and then laughed. She shook her head.

"Gee, thanks, Amelia. It looks delicious." She winked.

"Well, at least I tried. It's the thought that counts…"

"Yeah, well. If you had used some thought in this, we wouldn't be standing in a smoke filled kitchen staring at a piece of charcoal."

Isn't Cameron just the best big brother ever?

I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you're top stuff at school doesn't mean you're any better in the kitchen." Morgan said.

"Yeah, well. We know Milly's neither." I punched him in the arm. And not just a small one, either. I mean one that could easily bruise.

"Argh. Freaking hell. I think you just broke a bone." But he didn't say freaking. God, he's a baby.

"Oh please, I hardly touched you." I exaggerated. I then went over and took out the cake from last night. "Hungry?"

Well, Mum and Dad were still green in the face later that night, so I went to the Seven Eleven and got them Gatorade. I knocked on the door and heard a grunt that I interpreted as "come in".

"Mum? Dad? How are you feeling?" There was a foul smell in the air and I had to control myself and not gag.

"Amelia, please, just do what you must and leave. I'm not in the mood." Dad sounded so bad.

"Well, I bought you some Gatorade. I figured you wouldn't have eaten anything today so you'd need a bit of strength." I walked over and saw the bucket next to the bed. I really couldn't help it. I gagged really loudly.

I carefully carried it to the ensuite and poured it into the bath and ran the water so it would all go down the drain. I washed the bucket with boiling hot water and soap and placed it back beside the bed.

I collected two washers, wet them and put one on Mum's head and one on Dad's. I then placed one red Gatorade on each bed side table and left.

They had a REALLY good time last night.

I left and went back to my room.

A luminous figure was propped on the edge of my bed. I was startled to see her there. I gasped as she caught my eye and shut myself out again only to realize who it had been.

I walked back into the room and sat beside her. She faced me. Her cheeks were tear stained and a sad but warm smile lingered on her lips.

"Aurora, Are you alright?" She just smiled at me. I was slightly worried. I didn't really want to know why she was acting like this. I kind of had a feeling it would happen soon.

She hugged me and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. But I didn't care. I hugged just as hard, except because she's dead I didn't squeeze the air out of her as she did me.

"Milly, you did it. You saved us." She wept into my shoulder. "I'll always remember you. You were such a good friend. Even in the short time that we knew each other, I knew we would have been so tight if I was alive." She pulled away. I was now crying also.

"So, it's time?"

"It's time." She smiled again and hugged me. "Zach is just saying goodbye to Morgan. I promised to wait for him." I sniffled.

"So, I guess this is it." She nodded.

I tried to be happy for her, I really tried and I knew it was for the best. I just had gotten so close to her. She was and always would be, one of my best friends. I know I've said a lot of people are my best friends but I can't just have one. There are too many great people in my life.

The tears flowed like a cascading waterfall. It was terrible. And I hadn't worn waterproof mascara that day.

I decided to go and see how Morgan was doing. I was at the door and about to knock when I heard two voices. The door was open a crack. I could see Zach sitting on the edge of Morgan's bed, looking at Morgan's back, which was facing him due to her looking out of her window. I took my best guess and figured she was crying, or at least, she was about to.

"Morgan, this is for the best. Aren't you happy for me? I'm finally moving on, after everything that I've been through. I knew this would happen, the day that I had to move on. That your feelings would get in the way of what HAD to happen." She turned around abruptly.

"MY feelings? ONLY my feelings? Did you not feel anything when we met?" She pointed at her chest to emphasis the "MY" part.

"How can you say that? Of course I felt things. Things that I didn't know I could. But Morgan, that's just it. You're not supposed to feel things for someone like ME. It's not normal. You should date someone…alive. I can't supply anything for you. I'm sorry, I really am, Morgan. I just don't BELONG here."

"Zach, I want to be happy for you. I just feel so much between us. It's hard to let it go…" And she started crying. Zach got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Sshhh. It's ok. Morgan, please don't cry. It pains me to see you like this."

"If it hurts so much, why are you leaving?" She whined into his shoulder.

"If I stay any longer, it will be even harder to leave." He mumbled into her hair. "I have to go, Morgan. I have no choice. Move one. You'll get over me and you'll find someone else. Please. I'll always be with you. I'll watch over you with everything I have left when I move on and I'll always love you." He kissed her forehead.

She looked into his eyes and gave him one final, passionate kiss. He stepped away from her and smiled sadly at her. Aurora looked at me. She had been beside me this whole time and I hadn't realized. She smiled the same smile as earlier. Full of sadness but hopefulness.

One second she was beside me, the next she was beside Zach. Morgan wept and hugged Zach again.

"Nooo. Zach, I love you so much. Please…" I hurried in there and pulled her off.

"Morgan, it's for the best. Let them go. Please don't make it harder for them. As much as it hurts me, it's for the best." I held her back like on a Jerry Springer show. But she was so emotional; she collapsed into me and sobbed.

And then they were gone. Just like that. And realization washed over me. I hugged Morgan and she hugged me and we wept.

After we spent about two hours crying, we raided the supermarket and had a full on binge fest. We watched chick flicks and cried and just stuffed ourselves with chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate.

I felt as bad as Mum and Dad did after all that chocolate.

I'm pretty sure I put on about 10 kilos that night but it was so worth it.

Guess what? One chapter left! Nearly over.

So get your reviews in while you still can. But it doesn't really matter anymore cuz its nearly finished!!!

YAY!!!!

Hotapps

xoxo


	21. Belief

As "The Lake House" was finishing, thunder was heard from outside. I walked over to the window and looked out. Buckets upon buckets of water were now falling from the sky. Wow. Lightening lit up the sky and was recognized with a loud crack as it flashed. The electric pink made the deep night sky seem beautiful. Even without stars.

Morgan and I just sat there, watching the lightning take over the horizon. I breathed out in amazement. It was just so beautiful.

Unfortunately, my time of reflection was stopped abruptly by the ringing of the phone. I sighed.

I walked into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amelia?"

"Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Paul."

"Oh, ok then. Hi Paul. Um, yeah, Mum and Dad aren't really up to talking to you. Last night was kind of a big one for them. I think they'd appreciate some rest time."

"You're kidding. Jesse De Silva got DRUNK? How he has changed. Actually Amelia, I was wanting to talk to you." My eyebrows raised out of habit.

"About Aurora and Zach?"

"Oh, I forgot about them. Yes. What happened after you caught Tatiana and Oliver?" I sighed. My eyes stung from so much crying but I could tell it was only going to get worse.

I sniffled and cleared my throat. "Well, it worked. As much as it pains me to say, they moved on."

"Milly, it's for the best. For everyone."

"I know. It's just so hard to get used to. I kind of liked the nightly visits to my room. Now I'm gonna be expecting it to happen, but it won't. Because they're gone." A warm tear slipped down my face.

"It's ok to miss them. It's like when someone dies, only they're gone for good now, no coming back. They're happy and their lives are finally complete."

I nodded. I know he can't see me. I don't care. It's more to reassure myself than Paul.

That reminded me. "Has Nick talked to you yet?"

"Nick? No. About what?"

"Oh, I'll leave it for him to say."

"Amelia" He said in an alarming tone.

"It's none of my business to tell you."

"Hold on, Milly, he just walked in."

"Don't say anything!" But it was too late. I heard the entire conversation. It went like this.

"Nick, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Something that Amelia knows and I don't."

"She TOLD you. Is that her on the phone? Milly! You weren't supposed to tell him I was gay! God."

"WHAT?!"

"Um, she didn't tell you that, did she."

"Nicholas Slater, what the hell is going on?"

"Aaahhh. Yeah, the thing is Dad, I kinda have a confession to make."

"Well, then god damn make it!" He shouted.

"Ok. Um…well the thing is, I have feelings for someone in the De Silva Family…"

"What, you mean, Amelia?"

"No."

"Morgan?"

"No."

"Oh, dear God."

"Yeah. I have a bit of a thing for Cameron." He breathed out.

"Geez. Nick, you worried me."

"What? You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Surprised, definitely. I thought you were trying to tell me something else."

"Something else?"

"Never mind."

Then he placed the phone back against his ear. "Amelia?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh, good. How long have you known?"

"Oh, only a few hours more than you."

"Oh ok. Were you as surprised as I was?"

"Maybe a little more."

"Well then. Came as a shock to you too, huh?"

"Yep. So, Paul, if that's all…" I said as I started to hang up.

"No, wait. Milly, I need to ask you something."

"Um, ok. Although, I'm not too sure how much help I can be."

"I was actually wondering if you had seen Jordan at all."

"No, no I haven't."

"So he didn't stay at your house after the party?"

"No." I was speechless. Jordan? Gone?

"By the way, sorry I couldn't be there. At the party. I had heaps of paper work to do for Dean's jail sentence. You know how it goes."

"Yeah, Paul that's ok, but has he really been gone that long?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Not a clue. We're not as close as we used to be. You were my first guess."

"God, Paul, I don't know where he could be." I collapsed on the floor beside the counter. "I wish I could be of more help…"

"It's ok. I'm sure he's fine."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Who would be out in the rain at this time of night?

I clambered over to the door and opened it.

A sopping wet Jordan looked down at me.

"Paul, he's here. I gotta go." I pressed the "off" button on the phone and just stared. "Oh my God. Jordan, where have you been? Get inside! It must be freezing out there."

He just looked at me. Suddenly he kissed me, right there in front of Morgan.

"I believe you." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Um, ok."

"I believe you now. Everything's gonna be ok." I smiled at him

"Come on. I'll get you a towel and you can have a shower." I led him to the downstairs bathroom and collected a towel from the cupboard. "Here. Get cleaned up. Um, if you get undressed, you could hand your clothes out to me and I could put them in the dryer. If you want." I was getting slightly hot, standing there discussing with Jordan about taking his clothes off.

He nodded. "Ok."

I left so he could change and came back five minutes later to find them folded outside the door. I looked at them curiously and finally decided to put them in the dryer.

I stole some clean stuff of Cameron's from the pile in the laundry and put them outside the door. I knocked and left before he saw me.

About fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the hallway in Cameron's tracksuit pants and T-shirt.

I couldn't help but melt. I lead him up to my room so we could talk.

"Jordan. Paul called. He was really worried when you didn't come home last night. What happened?"

"Actually, I visited Dean." I raised an eyebrow.

"You visited Dean? What, in prison?" He nodded. "Um, ok."

"I felt it my duty to try and talk to him and clear things up."

"Did it work?"

He shook his head and laughed. "No. He was so aggressive. Kept saying how you were special and that I'd never understand because I wasn't one of you. That's when I realized how much I do believe you."

I looked at him questioningly.

"That's why I visited my Grandpa's grave. I just sat and talked to him, even though he probably can't hear me."

I put my hand in his and squeezed. "He _can_ hear you."

He nodded. "And that's why I came here. I had to tell you that I believe you now. I promise you. I always will. I trust you with everything in my body."

I looked into his hypnotic eyes. "I trust you too." His lips crashed on to mine and we were kissing. I just went weak.

He believed me!

He's not a mediator but he believed me!

This was definitely a story to tell my grandchildren.

Finished!!!! Did you like the story? It's all finished now. :D I am now working on my other story called "Reunion" which is about Suze and Gina's High School Reunion.

Get you final reviews in NOW!

Love you all!

Hotapps

xoxo


End file.
